Vampire angel
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami and his family moved to Domino in hope for a new life. Although for Yami it brings pain and love. Puzzleshipping, vampires, yaoi, stuff.
1. Moving house

Diao: 'Another vampire story?'

Me: 'Yeah well…I thought I couldn't do it but…I came up with a…reasonably good story'.

Agil: 'I'm sure you'll attract a lot of vampire fans'.

Me: 'Oh I hope so. Hehehe, come Twilight fans'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'I mean…let the story begin!'

Diao: '…Hmm'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-Moving house

Yami sat sideways in the car as they drove on down the road, the window in the front was rolled down on the hot summer day. The one driving the car was Yami's adoptive father, Hayate. He was very smart and protective, a good man to be his father. The woman next to him was his adoptive mother, Mariko. She was beautiful and kind and caring, she was sweet as a mother.

They were moving house to a town called Domino, Yami and his family had moved around Japan a lot for a very long time. After a while it got very boring for Yami.

Mariko looked in the rearview mirror at Yami.

'Yami!' She hissed 'Sit properly!'

Yami groaned 'But Marik and Bakura are making out in the back'.

Marik reached over and hit Yami on the head 'Look the other way then!'

'How can I when you two snogging are so loud!' Yami questioned as he sat up.

'That's it!'

Marik reached round to wrap one arm around Yami's neck and ruffled Yami's hair hard, Yami tried to push Marik away from him.

'Marik! Let me go!' Yami whined.

'Boys!' Hayate warned 'We're almost there, just hold on for a little longer'.

Yami pushed Marik off him and sat with his arms crossed. Marik and Bakura were Yami's adoptive brothers, both of them at sixteen, and both crazy in love with each other. Which only annoyed Yami, he had no quarrel with them, it just annoyed him that they would make out, goose, and sleep together every single minute of everyday. He just wished they would leave each other alone for at least an hour.

Bakura brushed back his hair and leaned against Marik.

'It's so boring though' Bakura complained.

'I can think of a way to distract you' Marik said suggestively as he licked Bakura's neck.

Bakura smirked 'Why not?'

Marik bit into Bakura's neck and lapped up the small blood that seeped out of Bakura's neck.

As it were, Yami's family was pure vampires. And living like they had been was very hard.

Yami put his head in his hands and groaned.

'Make them stop!' Yami pleaded.

'Marik, a little more quietly' Hayate said.

'Fine' Marik put his hand over Bakura's mouth, continuing to bite him and pushed him down so they laid on the car seat again.

Yami rolled his eyes and leaned out so he leaned on the front car seats.

'Can't you like ban them or something?' Yami asked.

'Sorry Yami' Hayate apologised 'But they're not doing anything wrong'.

Yami sighed and hung his head 'I knew you'd say that'.

'Now Yami, I know they might be a bit…energetic' Mariko explained 'But they're in love, it's perfectly natural'.

'Then I hate love' Yami mumbled as he sat down 'If it makes people go crazy then why bother?'

'Oh Yami, you won't know until you experience it first hand'.

'Doubt it'.

'Yeah' Marik sat up so he rested on the back seat 'And with an attitude like that, he's not going to charm anyone'.

'Marik, come back' Bakura said as he pulled Marik back down.

Yami groaned again and tried to ignore Bakura and Marik for the rest of their journey.

* * *

They soon stopped at a house in the middle of the town. They all got out and looked at the large house they had bought.

'You had to do fancy' Marik commented.

'Well, we could've bought a slum' Hayate put his arm around Mariko's waist 'But we thought you might prefer this'.

'I call the bigger room!' Yami said as he ran to the door and threw it open.

'Not if I beat you there first' Marik threatened as he chased Yami into the house.

Hayate shook his head 'They act more like children then teenagers' Hayate turned to Bakura 'Bakura, can you stay out here and wait for the moving van?'

Bakura sighed and crossed his arms 'Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do'.

Hayate and Mariko walked in and slipped their shoes off, noticing Yami and Marik hadn't done the same.

'Boys! Take your shoes off!' Hayate shouted up 'I don't want you ruining the house already!'

Marik came back to the top of the stairs, kicked off his shoes and ran back, barely missing Hayate and Mariko. Hayate sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

'Why did we keep them?' He muttered as they explored the bottom part of the house.

Yami opened the door to one room and realised it was the bathroom, so ran to the next room which was large and open.

'My room!' Yami claimed as he ran to open the window.

'Yami!' Marik charged after him and tackled him, taking him to the floor 'You forgot to take your shoes off!'

Marik sat on Yami's back as he took off one of his shoes and threw it at the wall.

'Marik! Get off!' Yami growled 'You're going to crush me!'

'Oh?' Marik bounced on Yami, making him groan and took the other shoe, he stood up and looked at Yami who whimpered and stroked his back 'That's what you get for being a peeping tom on the way here'.

Yami got up, rather weakly, but managed to run to the door.

'Dad!' Yami called out 'Marik was sitting on me!'

'Was not!'

'Boys!' Hayate called back 'You're sixteen for gods sake, act like it!'

Yami glared at Marik 'It's still my room'.

Marik flicked back some loose hair 'Fine. I'll have the one with a view'.

Marik walked out and stuck his tongue out at Yami, Yami stuck his tongue out as well and they both headed downstairs. Hayate and Mariko stood in the living room organising where everything would go when the van turned up, Marik walked up behind them and rested each arm on their shoulders.

'Can't we buy a flat screen this time?' Marik asked.

'You ask us all the time' Mariko chuckled.

'And is that a yes?'

'No' Hayate sternly said.

Marik pouted but stepped back, Bakura came into the living room.

'Dad, they're here' Bakura informed.

'Okay, well lets sign for it and get everything in order. Boys, do you want to get your things?'

'Yeah' Marik put his arm around Bakura 'The sooner we get the bed together, the sooner we can use it'.

Yami rolled his eyes and went out to collect all the stuff for his room that he could carry.

* * *

It was late in the night, Mariko and Bakura stood back as Hayate and Marik placed the couch in the living room. They let go of it and turned to them.

'Is that alright?' Hayate asked.

Bakura stroked his chin 'I'm thinking…to the left'.

'C'mon Bakura!'

Bakura chuckled getting a scowl from Marik.

'It's fine where it is' Mariko reassured, she then looked around 'Where's Yami?'

Bakura and Marik pointed to the ceiling 'Upstairs'.

'He's still in his room? I hope he doesn't plan on being there all night'.

Yami sat on the end of his bed as he sorted through the last box he had for his room, so far he had organised everything into it's rightful place. He kicked the box aside and laid backwards on his bed, putting his arm over his face.

'So tired…' Yami mumbled.

There was a knock on the door, Yami groaned and turned over.

'What?'

'It's me' Hayate said 'Are you alright'.

'Fine'.

The door opened and Hayate walked in, observing Yami 'Are you sure you're alright?'

'A little tired. That's all' Yami explained.

'Moving house is very exhausting' Hayate said as he sat on the bed 'Don't keep yourself locked up here all the time okay?'

'Yeah sure'.

'Besides, Mariko wants to see what you look like in your new school uniform'.

Yami sighed 'Bakura told me it looked pretty gay'.

'Bakura thinks everything is pretty gay' Hayate chuckled 'At least try it'.

'Okay' Yami looked over his shoulder 'I guess this means Bakura and Marik are going to the same school right?'

'It just makes things easier'.

'No it doesn't' Yami laid back down 'I'd rather go to a boarding school then to the same one as them two'.

'Come on, they aren't that bad'.

'You don't go to school with them'.

Hayate chuckled and stroked Yami's hair 'Maybe they might calm down this time'.

'Doubt it. As long they're together they get more randy as each day passes'.

'I suppose so, but they're teenagers what can you do about it?'

'Well I'm a teenager, you don't see me like that'.

'Ah, don't say that just yet. You might do one day if you meet a nice young girl'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Fine'.

'Anyway, I still have to do the kitchen' Hayate stood up and stretched his arms 'All good fun'.

Yami chuckled 'I'm sure it is'.

Hayate left Yami on his own when he heard Mariko calling up to him, Yami sat up and dragged the box closer to him, thinking it was better to get it done and out of the way. Yami finished placing the last items in his room, he looked around and collapsed on his bed again, giving a long sigh.

'Moving is hell of a lot of trouble' Yami muttered.

***************************End of chapter 1*******************************

Me: 'I bet no one thought about doing it from the vampires view, have they?'

Diao: 'Err…Vann. I think there is already a book that does'.

Me: 'You're lying!'

Diao: 'No. I'm pretty sure I've seen it. Can't remember what it's called though'.

Me: 'Oh damn!'

Agil: 'D-Don't worry Vann. I-I'm sure this will be just as good'.

Me: 'It better be…No, it won't'.

Diao: 'We have such faith in you'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Domino high

Me: 'Onto chapter two'.

Diao: 'How observant'.

Me: 'Yep'.

Chapter 2-Domino high

Bakura and Marik walked into the kitchen the next morning, dressed in their new school uniform: A blue jacket with matching pants and a white shirt. Mariko and Hayate observed them.

'You don't look very smart' Hayate commented 'It suits you, but you could look a bit more tidier'.

'Nah. We'll look fine' Marik reassured as he put his arm around Bakura 'I mean, it's not a posh school so I'm sure everyone else will look like this'.

Hayate sighed 'If you say so boys'.

'Where's Yami?' Mariko asked.

Bakura and Marik smirked and pointed to the ceiling 'He's still upstairs'.

'Probably being conscious about how he looks' Bakura chuckled.

'Well he's going to be late' Mariko walked past them and up the stairs.

Bakura and Marik sniggered at each other 'I bet he's going to be the one that looks like a real prat'.

'Yep' Bakura agreed.

Mariko came to Yami's room and tapped on the door 'Yami. You're going to be late'.

'I look stupid' Yami said through the door.

'I'm sure you won't. Come on let me see you'.

Yami gave a sigh but opened the door so Mariko could see him, he wore exactly the same as Marik and Bakura except he chose to wear a black shirt instead of white. Mariko smiled and brushed Yami's shoulders.

'You look very nice Yami' Mariko reassured 'It really suits you'.

'Oh mum, I look like a idiot' Yami whined 'Can't I go to another school?'

'Sorry Yami, but you're registered at Domino, and you're going to have to go there'.

Yami hung his head and sighed 'Fine'.

Yami followed Mariko back downstairs where everyone waited for him in the kitchen, as soon as Marik and Bakura saw Yami they started sniggering, getting a glare from Yami. Mariko walked over and stood next to Hayate.

'Boys, Yami doesn't look different from you. So be nice' Mariko defended.

'Yes mum' Marik and Bakura said together, trying to hold back their sniggers.

Yami kept his glare on them, but they took no notice of him.

'Now boys' Hayate put his arm around Mariko's waist 'I want you to try and stay out of trouble this time. Especially you Marik'.

Marik crossed his arms 'Yeah, pick on me'.

'Marik. The last school you tried to set one of the students on fire during science'.

'He was taking the piss out of my Bakura!' Marik defended 'No one does that!'

'And now we know why' Bakura added 'Though Marik, I was disappointed, you should've gone for the hair, not the clothes'.

'I don't care what he said or did. You can't set anyone on fire' Hayate said.

Marik thought for a little while 'What about fighting?'

'No'.

'Pushing their heads down the toilet?'

'No'.

'Throwing balls at them during sports?'

'No'.

'Acting like a good boy?'

'No'.

'Ha!' Marik smirked 'You just said I'm not allowed to act like a good boy'.

'Marik' Hayate growled.

'Marik, all of you, please try to behave' Mariko pleaded.

They all sighed 'Yes mum'.

'Okay. Well you better get going or you'll be late'.

'See you later then'.

The three of them walked out of the kitchen to collect their bags, as Yami picked his up Bakura and Marik ruffled his hair and chuckled between themselves. Yami scowled at them but followed them out.

"This is going to be one interesting day" Yami thought.

* * *

When they got to the school, they headed to the reception to collect their timetables. To Yami's dismay, most of the lessons he had that day Bakura and Marik shared with him, there was only one lesson they weren't together and that was maths at the end of the day. Even though Yami didn't think much of that lesson, he was glad he wouldn't be embarrassed by Marik and Bakura.

The lessons were mainly only about getting to know who your teacher was, knowing where to sit-and unfortunately Yami he had to sit always in front of Marik and Bakura-and catching up on what was going on with the lessons. Though they had learnt the same thing all the time, they were masters at getting the work right and knew what the answers were to questions.

Before maths started, Bakura and Marik suggested to Yami to wait for them as they would come to his class and find him, Yami agreed to that and they separated. Yami waited outside his maths class after it had finished, Bakura and Marik hadn't turned up, and it had been over five minutes.

Yami tapped his foot and looked down the corridors.

'Are you okay Yami?' His maths teacher asked, noticing him standing there.

'Oh, yes. I'm waiting for my brothers' Yami explained 'They said they'd meet me here'.

'Ah, okay then'.

He carried on and left Yami waiting, Yami scowled at the floor.

"I bet they're making out in the toilets again" Yami thought "I suppose I should go look for them".

Yami stood up and headed to the stairs and walked down, but when he reached the bottom step he stopped.

"Wait…what was their last lesson?"

Yami sighed and carried on walking, perhaps he'd walk into them soon.

Yami turned the corner only to walk into someone, both he and the person fell over and books were dropped all over the floor. Yami sat up and rubbed his back before starting to pick up the books that were near him.

'I'm so sorry' Yami apologised.

'No, it's my fault' The other person reassured.

Yami picked up one book but the other person put his hand on the book, Yami looked up at the person and blushed upon sight.

The boy was incredibly cute, he had large amethyst eyes and black spiked up hair with blond bangs and crimson tips. He was small in height and it made him look like a child, but it was what added with his cuteness. It was so strange for Yami, for the first time his heart was racing with no reasonable reason, it just beat faster and faster.

He smiled at Yami making him blush even more vividly. Yami let go of the book so he could take it.

'I-I'm sorry' Yami apologised 'Oh, here'.

He held out the books he collected and handed it back to the boy.

'Thanks' He took the books and put them on the large pile of books, he picked them up and stood up with them. They nearly reached the top of his own head.

'Here, let me help' Yami offered as he took half of the books.

'Oh, I don't want to cause you trouble'.

'None at all' Yami reassured 'I'd like to help'.

The boy smiled again, making Yami's face turn to a dark pink colour 'Thank you'.

Yami followed him up the stairs with the books in his hands. Not only was this boy cute, he was kind and considerate. Yami had never met such a person in his life, and it was the only person that made his heart race a million miles an hour.

'Oh' He turned to Yami, making him stop 'My names Yugi. Yugi Mutou'.

'Y-Yami' Yami stuttered 'Yami Aten'.

'I don't think I've seen you around' Yugi said as he walked backwards up the stairs.

'I-I'm new' Yami explained as he followed Yugi up 'This was my first day'.

'Oh I see. How do you like the school so far?'

Yami smiled 'It's been great'.

Yugi smiled back and pushed back the doors for him and Yami. They walked down the corridor until Yugi walked into one of the classrooms and set them on a table, Yugi turned to Yami and smiled again.

'I suppose you'll be going home now?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. Well…I have to find my brothers first' Yami explained.

'Oh? Did you get lost?'

'No. They're probably in the toilets having sex again'.

Yami blushed heavily after saying those words. Not only was it embarrassing that he told someone his brothers were possibly in the toilets together, he said it to the last person he wanted to say it to, and he wasn't even sure how innocent he was.

'W-Well…bye' Yami quickly said, making a dash out of the classroom before Yugi could catch him.

Yami ran back downstairs and leaned against a wall, banging his head slightly.

"My god I sounded so stupid" Yami thought "What will he think of me?"

Yami banged his head a couple of more times before he heard something.

'Oh Marik…'

Yami frowned and pushed open the toilet door and peeked in to make sure they weren't really having sex. Bakura had his shirt open and Marik was planting kiss down his chest. Yami threw open the door so it created a bang and Marik and Bakura looked up.

'We're going home' Yami ordered.

'Oh Yami, you spoil all the fun' Marik whined as Bakura did his shirt back up.

'Now!'

'Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist'.

They picked up their bags and headed out, Yami walked ahead of the two as they watched him carefully.

'You alright Yami?' Bakura asked.

'Fine' Yami replied.

'What's with the bad mood then?' Marik asked.

'You have to get off with each other in every school toilets'.

'Of course' Bakura and Marik answered together.

Yami rolled his eyes and they continued home.

* * *

Marik and Bakura sat on the couch watching the TV, Mariko and Hayate wasn't home so it was just the three of them in the house. Yami walked into the living room and quickly glanced at what they were watching.

'Wanna join us Yami?' Bakura asked.

'No' Yami replied and walked out.

Bakura gave Marik a nod, he got up and walked out of the living room. Bakura listened after a minute or two as he heard Yami's desperate shouts to let him go. Marik walked in with Yami over his shoulder struggling to get out.

'Let me go!' Yami shouted as he wriggled 'Why are you so much stronger!'

'It's called working out' Marik joked 'And I'll put you down'.

Marik dropped Yami so he sat down on the sofa next to Bakura, Marik sat on Yami's other side and they both laid their arms on Yami's shoulders, making him scared and confused.

'What?' Yami asked 'You're not getting any of my money'.

'We don't want it' Bakura said.

'Yami…you being in a bad mood today has worried us' Marik said, though couldn't keep back the smile 'Has anyone…you know…upset you?'

'What?'

'Because if they have, we're willing to set them straight' Marik continued.

'Didn't dad say not to fight anyone?'

'Who cares? If they mess with us, they deserve it'.

'Why do you care?'

'Hey, you're our little brother' Bakura said 'No one should tease you except us'.

'How comforting'.

'So, who is it?'

'No one. No one's bullied me, and you two would be the last people I would tell'.

Bakura and Marik sighed and crossed their arms 'We were only helping'.

'I know…well…actually…'

'Ha!' Marik put his arm around Yami again 'Someone badmouthed you! Tell us!'

'No, not that either'.

'Then what is it?' Bakura questioned.

Yami smiled slightly 'I helped this…guy carry some books to a classroom'.

Bakura and Marik looked at him, then at each other before returning to Yami 'And?'

'Well…he was so…' Yami blushed slightly 'Cute'.

'Cute?' Marik and Bakura repeated.

'Yeah…he was really, really cute'.

Bakura and Marik smirked and crossed their arms 'Oh really? What made him cute then?' Marik asked.

'Everything' Yami replied 'He had such large pretty eyes and he had the best smile in the world, and he was so kind and sweet and innocent. He was like a child…but obviously he wasn't, I guess that's what made him even cuter. He was just…so perfect'.

Bakura and Marik couldn't hold back the restrained laughs anymore, and they were wiping the tears away in their eyes as they laughed. Yami looked between them both.

'What?' Yami questioned 'What is it?'

'Oh Yami' Marik rested his head against Yami's shoulders 'Are you really that dumb?'

Yami scowled at him 'Not sure what you mean'.

'You have a crush on this boy' Marik explained.

Yami blushed to a crimson colour 'T-That's not true!'

'What's his name?' Bakura asked.

'Y-Yugi'.

'Yugi and Yami sitting in a tree' Marik and Bakura sang 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'

'Shut up!'

They laughed again only making Yami blush more.

'I-I hardly know him' Yami defended 'I-It's silly to have a crush on someone you don't know'.

'Oh yeah? Then why did you describe him like something out of a book?'

'Well…Well I…you asked'.

'Not for a lovesick speech'.

'I-I don't…'

'Marik' Marik turned to Bakura who had a smirk 'I had a brilliant idea'.

Marik smirked too 'I like it. Go'.

Bakura got up and hurried out, Yami looked at Marik confused.

'What's going on?' Yami asked.

'Nothing'.

Yami raised an eyebrow but turned to Bakura as he walked back in with a pen in his hand.

'I have a few ideas of how this will go' Bakura said with a smirk.

Marik grabbed Yami's arms so he couldn't escape and laid Yami back against him.

'What the-?'

'Lets do the chest first'.

Bakura lifted up Yami's shirt and started to write on his chest.

'I heart Yugi' Bakura mumbled.

'WHAT!' Yami exclaimed as he blushed, he then started to wriggle 'Let go of me!'

'Nope!'

Bakura finished writing on his chest and pulled his shirt back down, he then grabbed one of Yami's hands and wrote Yugi across his knuckles-the same with the other one-Bakura sat back and stared in though.

'Something is missing' He mumbled.

'No there isn't!' Yami growled.

'Draw a heart on his face' Marik suggested.

'No!'

Bakura held Yami's face and turned it to one side so he could draw a heart on his cheek, then turned it the other way to draw a heart on the other side.

'I think there should be a Yugi on his forehead' Bakura said as he wrote on his forehead.

'Stop!' Yami shouted.

Both of them laughed and observed Yami with the pen on his face.

'What's going on here?'

They looked up to see Hayate and Mariko standing at the door. Bakura dropped the pen and Marik let go of Yami.

'Nothing' They said innocently and ran past them.

Yami wiped his forehead and his cheeks, trying to hide it from Hayate and Mariko.

'You okay Yami?' Hayate asked.

'Fine' Yami replied.

He got up and ran past them as well, heading upstairs and locking himself in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and glared.

'I'm going to kill them' Yami muttered as he turned the taps on and washed off the hearts and writing on his face, the same with his chest.

Yami looked on his knuckles, the letters that spelt Yugi over them stayed behind. Yami couldn't help thinking back to him and smiling a little, he certainly was different from any other person Yami had met before. Yami smiled and held his hands against his chest, feeling his heart race again and a small blush fill his face.

'Yugi…'

****************************End of chapter 2******************************

Me: 'So we've met Yugi. I doubt it's the last time we'll see him'.

Diao: 'Seeing as this is a puzzleshipping story'.

Me: 'Oh yeah that's right…'

Diao: 'You're so weird'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Teasing the weak

Me: 'I wanted to be mean to Yami again'.

Diao: 'Let me guess, in this story you're going to be cruel to Yami right?'

Me: 'Obviously'.

Chapter 3-Teasing the weak

Yami didn't get away easily from the teasing of Marik and Bakura during the next day, all through the morning Bakura and Marik would make some comment that made Yami blush and glare at them. He just wished they would leave him alone, but then they never did.

At the lunch break, they were at the cafeteria getting their lunch. Bakura sidled up to Yami.

'Say Yami, you said Yugi was cute right?' Bakura said.

Yami blushed slightly 'Yeah'.

'And he had big eyes, right?'

'Yeah'.

'And he was small, right?'

Yami turned to him 'Yeah. Why?'

'Because he's sitting right over there'.

'What?'

Yami turned around and true enough, Yugi sat at a table with someone else. He talked away with a smile and laughed a couple of times, he was still the same enchantingly cute boy he had met the previous day. Yami found himself burning to a red colour as he watched him.

'Shalalalala, my oh my' Marik and Bakura sang 'Looks like the boy's to shy, ain't gonna kiss Yugi'.

Yami crimsoned heavily and glared at them.

'S-Shut up!' Yami hissed and picked up his tray.

Marik and Bakura followed and couldn't help snigger as they walked past, only making Yami's face red. They sat at an empty table which had a good view at Yugi and his friend on the other table.

'I wonder if that's his boyfriend' Bakura muttered.

'I don't know but…he is pretty cute' Marik commented 'I would like to take him to bed with me'.

Yami turned to glare at him 'Don't talk about him like that' Yami growled.

'Sorry, sorry' Marik apologised.

'I thought I was the only one' Bakura pouted.

'Of course. I was only kidding' Marik gave Bakura a small kiss on the cheek.

Yami rolled his eyes and found himself watching Yugi discreetly. Marik handed Bakura a piece of paper and pen, Bakura started to write something on it. Yami tried to look over his shoulder, but Bakura kept it hidden from him. He then stood up and folded the paper into four quarters and walked over to Yugi's table, Yami watched as he talked with Yugi and handed him the piece of paper.

'What…did Bakura write?' Yami asked.

'Your mobile number' Marik answered.

'What!' Yami blushed heavily and stood up rushing over to Bakura.

They looked up as Yami marched over and took the paper out of Yugi's hands, reading it to see what Bakura had wrote.

But in fact he had drew a quick stick figure with his tongue sticking out, the words "Dummy" was written underneath it. Yami burned up quickly, making his face turn to a bright red colour. Bakura laughed and Marik laughed on the other side of the hall.

'Ah Yami, you're such a good sport' Bakura chuckled as he walked back to their table.

Yami quickly followed hiding his face from Yugi, he sat back down with the sniggering Marik and Bakura.

'That was so funny' Marik sniggered 'Don't worry Yami, you'll just look like an idiot, nothing much'.

Yami looked up at them as they laughed between each other, he then turned to look at Yugi who had gone back to talking with his friend like nothing had ever happened. He was sure Bakura and Marik made him look like a fool in front of Yugi, and he wasn't even sure how he was going to get them back for it.

Yugi turned to see Yami watching him and smiled, Yami blushed heavily and looked away so not to get embarrassed anymore. Yugi turned back to his friend and carried on talking.

* * *

During their geography class near the end of the day, Yami was sat in front of Marik and Bakura. They had to copy what was on the board into their books, Yami had to be grateful it meant that Marik and Bakura couldn't talk so much or they'd get into trouble.

Yami sat up as Marik poked something in his back, he leaned closer to Yami.

'I didn't know Yugi's in our class' Marik whispered.

He pointed to the other side of the room and Yami looked. It was true, Yugi sat at the front of the class, next to his friend as they worked. Yami found himself blushing at the sight of Yugi.

Marik took out a piece of paper, scribbled quickly on it-getting a chuckle from Bakura-and scrunched it up. Yami turned around to watch as Marik checked on the teacher and threw the paper over to Yugi and his friend. It hit Yugi's friend on the head and they opened it up and read it.

'What did you write this time?' Yami asked very quietly.

'Yami loves Yugi' Marik answered.

Yami blushed to red again and was trying hard not to shout at them, even with them wearing their smirks. Yami turned to watch as Yugi and his friend looked up at them, Yami hid his face and pretended he was working while Marik and Bakura pointed to Yami.

At the end of the lesson, everyone rushed out. Marik and Bakura were keeping their distance from Yami in case he turned on them and tried to attack them. As Yami walked out of the door, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Yugi and his friend standing behind him.

'I think this is yours' His friend said, handing him the scrunched up note.

Yami opened it out and read it. It was the drawing of the stick figure with his tongue sticking out and the words "Dummy" written underneath it.

'Must suck to be you' Yugi's friend joked and they walked around him.

Bakura and Marik walked up to the blushing Yami, chuckling as they did.

'I think we're walking home on our own Marik' Bakura joked.

'I think you're right' Marik agreed.

They walked off down the corridor, leaving Yami stunned where he was.

* * *

When Yami got home, Marik and Bakura listened as Yami walked upstairs, stomped to his room and slammed the door shut.

'Man, we've really pissed him off' Bakura said.

'Yeah…oh well' Marik put his arm around Bakura 'Worth it for a little fun'.

'I suppose so'.

Yami fell on his bed and groaned loudly.

'I hate them so much' Yami mumbled.

Yami crawled up to the top of his bed and pulled the duvet over him, curling up underneath it and hoping no one would come and check if he was alright.

* * *

Mariko and Hayate came back a little later on, as they walked in they looked at each other then walked to the living room to see Marik and Bakura in the middle of a make out.

'Cough, cough' Hayate said.

Marik and Bakura looked up and broke away from their make out.

'You have to come home at the wrong time' Marik growled.

'Just be grateful you hadn't stripped down yet' Hayate chuckled.

Mariko looked around 'Where's Yami?'

Marik and Bakura pointed to the ceiling 'There's only one place he goes to sulk'.

Mariko let go of Hayate's hand 'I'll go see if he's alright'.

She walked upstairs, Hayate crossed his arms and looked sternly at the teens.

'Are you going to tell me what you've done?' Hayate asked.

Bakura and Marik sighed 'He immediately thinks it's us that's made Yami upset'.

Mariko came to Yami's room and knocked on the door 'Yami? Can I come in?'

There was silence, Mariko rolled her eyes and opened the door. Yami was still under his duvet being silent. Mariko came to sit on the bed and sighed.

'So are you going to be silent or tell me what the problem is?' Marik asked.

Yami gave a nod under the covers.

'Yes for what?'

Then a shrug. Mariko sighed and pulled the covers back.

'Come on Yami, tell me what the problem is, I'll help you know that'.

Yami sighed and sat up, playing with his clothes.

'It's just…do I…look stupid to you?' Yami asked.

'No. You're very smart Yami' Mariko reassured.

'Well, what if you didn't know me, and you just saw me in the street. What would think then?'

'I would think that you was very smart, and very handsome, and very nice'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'That's why parents aren't good at helping problems'.

'Which makes it better because I'm not your mother'.

Yami sighed and looked down, Mariko moved closer and put her arms around Yami, bringing him into a hug.

'Is it something Marik and Bakura did?' Mariko asked as she stroked Yami's hair.

'Kinda' Yami replied.

'Kinda. What did they do?'

'They made me look…so stupid in school. They were teasing me and stuff…and like an idiot I believed them'.

'Yami, you're not an idiot. I know that for sure. And as for Bakura and Marik, it seems they have nothing better to do then make you feel down. Why don't you try standing up to them and not letting them get their own way?'

Yami nodded 'Okay. I'll try'.

'And if it's so annoying, why don't you try and get friends of your own?'

'Because no one wants to be hanging around with me'.

Mariko sighed and hugged Yami tightly 'I know Yami. I'm sorry'.

'It's okay'.

Yami hugged her back and once they let go of each other Mariko stood up from the bed.

'And don't hide away up here' Mariko added 'It just makes it look like they've won'.

Yami sighed 'Fine. I'm going to do my homework though'.

'Alright then'.

Mariko shut the door behind her. Yami sighed and laid back on his bed, thinking over to himself. He tried to imagine what it would be like to stand up against Marik and Bakura, they would either take him seriously and leave him alone, or think it was amusing and try to tease him some more. Yami groaned at the thought and closed his eyes, but as soon as he did he thought back to Yugi, and his smile. Yami smiled as well, and blushed slightly.

"If…I tried for Yugi" Yami thought "It wouldn't be too bad…"

****************************End of chapter 3********************************

Me: 'Ah, so now Yami looks like a fool in front of Yugi and he's gonna try and stand up against his bullies for brothers'.

Diao: 'Sounds rather interesting'.

Me: 'I'm sure it is. But what will happen? That is the big question'.

Diao: 'Yeah, no it's not'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Lunch mates

Me: 'Ah, I've been waiting for this chappie'.

Diao: 'You've been waiting to do a lot of things'.

Me: 'I know. I'm a rather impatient person'.

Chapter 4-Lunch mates

Yami trailed behind Marik and Bakura during school, they were ignoring Yami after being told by Hayate and Mariko to not tease Yami as much, so they decided to ignore him and focus on each other more. Yami glared up at him and started to slow down.

"Maybe I can slip away without them noticing" Yami thought as he turned. But then he found himself standing in front of someone else.

'You're Yami right?' He asked.

Yami nodded but before he could speak a word, Marik and Bakura stood in front of him arms crossed.

'We know he hasn't done anything' Marik growled.

'So it's your word against ours' Bakura finished.

'I…wasn't going to accuse him of anything' He finished 'I wanted to ask him something'.

Yami pushed past his brothers 'What is it?' Yami asked.

'I'm Joey' Joey introduced, but they just stood there 'Umm…Yugi's friend?'

Yami blushed to a pink colour at hearing Yugi's name 'Y-Yeah?'

'Well we was wondering if you'll like to have lunch with us. We've seen you a couple of times and got curious'.

Yami smiled and was about to agree to it, but Marik and Bakura put their arms around Yami's neck.

'Sorry, our brother is shy' Marik said 'He won't like being with strangers'.

They pulled Yami away from Joey and back down the corridor, leaving Joey standing there confused.

* * *

As soon as they got outside into the school grounds they let go of Yami.

'What the hell was that about!'

Bakura and Marik turned to Yami to see his glare to both of them.

'What do you mean?' Marik asked.

'I was going to talk with Yugi until you ruined my chance!' Yami growled.

'Oh that. You'll thank us later'.

'How could I possibly thank you!'

Bakura sighed and put his arm around Yami's neck again 'You see Yami…it was because of Yugi that we stopped you'.

'Why?'

'Well, having a crush is okay, but getting to close to someone will cause problems' Bakura explained 'I mean…what if this Yugi finds out you're a vampire?'

Yami looked down 'I guess you're right…'

'There, see? We're only looking out for you'.

'But…it was only for lunch. I still could've gone'.

'Better safe then sorry'.

Bakura ruffled Yami's hair and carried on walking with Marik, Yami sighed knowing that they were right, though still couldn't help feeling disappointed.

* * *

The next day, Joey explained to Yugi at lunch why Yami didn't agree. Yugi sighed and poked his food.

'I tried my best' Joey defended.

'I know you did' Yugi reassured 'He looks so sad when he's with his brothers though'.

'Yeah, I know what you mean. They seem to be…over the top'.

Yugi nodded but looked up as Bakura, Marik and Yami walked past and sat at their own table. Yugi watched as Bakura and Marik chatted to themselves and ignored Yami, Yami at first poked his food but looked up and he saw that Yugi was watching him. Yugi gave a small wave, to which Yami smiled and waved back, but Bakura saw him and started talking to him to distract him from Yugi.

Yugi sighed and turned to Joey.

'Can you try again?' Yugi asked.

'What? You know his brothers will just have something to say about it'.

'I know. But please, for me'.

'Fine. But I have doubts about it'.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yami followed Bakura and Marik outside, he was still upset that he couldn't be as close to Yugi as he wanted to be. And yet they could.

'Yami!'

Yami stopped and turned as Joey ran up to him, he managed to stop in front of Yami and smiled.

'Hey, I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me and Yugi tomorrow' Joey said.

Yami smiled and was about to answer, but Marik and Bakura rested their arms on Yami's shoulders.

'Sorry, but like we said he's very shy' Marik answered 'So you might as well-'

'You two!' Yami pushed their arms off and turned to glare at them 'I know you're looking out for me, but I want to do things that I want to do. You can't control me'.

'Oh yeah? Well we'll tell mum and dad' Bakura threatened.

'Yeah? Well…Uhh…I'll tell them you don't use protection'.

Marik turned to Bakura 'Is that bad?'

Bakura nodded 'We'd get murdered.

'Alright' Marik turned to Yami 'Do whatever you like, don't say we didn't warn you. Come on Bakura'.

Marik and Bakura walked away, Yami found himself smiling proudly, it felt good to tell him what he thought.

'Err…do I want to ask what just happened?' Joey asked.

Yami blushed at remembering Joey stood before him, he turned to Joey who waited for an answer.

'Well…Uhh…'

* * *

The next day Yami found Joey in the cafeteria and they sat down at the table Joey usually sat at, only there was something missing.

'Where's Yugi?' Yami asked.

Joey looked up with food in his mouth, he shrugged his shoulders 'He stayed behind I think. Something to do with school or something'.

Yami nodded and ate a bit of his lunch, Joey looked up and leaned to Yami.

'We're being watched' Joey chuckled.

Yami looked around until he saw that Marik and Bakura glared at him, he looked back down at his lunch to distract him from their glares.

'I guess they don't like it when things don't go their way' Joey said.

'Something like that' Yami answered, knowing that Marik and Bakura wouldn't be amused and he wasn't sure what to expect when he got home.

'Hey Yug!' Joey called out.

Yami turned around and saw Yugi walking over to them, Yami's face blushed to a red colour and his heart started to beat faster. Yugi smiled and sat down next to Yami.

'You're sitting with us today' Yugi said. Yami nodded as he couldn't say much just yet 'Well that's good'.

'It was funny Yug' Joey said 'You should've been there when I asked. By the way' Joey turned to Yami 'You never did explain, you just took off'.

'Oh…w-well…umm…s-some things are better left u-unexplained' Yami stuttered.

Joey stared at Yami, but after a few moments smirked 'I get ya'.

Yami gave a sigh of relief, he didn't really want to explain that his brothers have sex in front of Yugi, he didn't want to spoil his chances with him just yet.

'What are you two talking about?' Yugi asked.

'Nothing Yug' Joey reassured 'Nothing'.

Yugi scowled at him 'I don't like it when you hide things from me'.

Joey laughed 'Who said I was hiding something?'

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to Yami 'Joey's a little crazy, so you'll have to bear with him'.

'Hey!'

'T-That's okay' Yami reassured 'I-I mean…I have to live with my brothers'.

Yugi giggled making Yami smile, his laugh was so innocent and sweet.

'So Yami, you'll be here tomorrow right?' Joey asked.

'Huh?'

'You'll have lunch with us tomorrow, right?'

'Err…s-sure…if you say it's alright'.

'Of course it is' Joey leaned closer and smirked 'There is still too much about you to dig about'.

Yami leant back a little 'O-Okay…'

'Joey, don't scare him' Yugi scolded.

'Sorry couldn't help it' Joey chuckled as he sat back down, making Yami relaxed again 'What about the day after tomorrow?'

'Umm…sure'.

'And the next day?'

'Y-Yeah…'

'And the next?'

Yami nodded his head.

'And the next day?'

'Joey, it's the weekend by then' Yugi pointed out.

'Oh yeah, I guess you're right'.

Yugi and Yami chuckled and carried on having their lunch together, Yami enjoyed it but mostly because he got to be with Yugi and know what he was really like. Of course Yami didn't expect anything different, he was perfect inside and out.

* * *

Yami stood outside the school at the end of the day waiting for Marik and Bakura, he leaned against the wall and thought to himself about the time he spent with Yugi and Joey, but mostly Yugi, he smiled to himself and even blushed a little.

'I say he's playing a dangerous game' Bakura said as he walked out with Marik by his side, Yami looked up as they walked past him 'Don't you agree Marik?'

'I do' Marik agreed 'He's putting another curse on himself'.

Yami scowled at them but followed behind them. He knew what they were trying to do, but he was determined to make these people his friends without the two ruining everything. He knew what he was doing, he was mature and he was going to do this on his own.

****************************End of chapter 4********************************

Me: 'Ah, so Yami's made friends'.

Diao: 'You sound creepy when you're truly happy'.

Me: 'I know, blame my Yami side'.

Diao: 'You blame it for too much'.

Me: 'Meh. So, what can possibly happen next? Hmm?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. The list

Me: 'So, what can go possibly wrong eh?'

Diao: 'With you, possibly everything'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Chapter 5-The list

It was Friday and first lesson of the day was something Yami was not looking forwards to.

Sports.

Although Yami looked like an athletic type of person, he really wasn't that interested in the idea of running around in shorts and a itchy shirt-especially in the winter-it made it even more worse that Marik and Bakura was in the same class as he was, meaning they would have a better opportunity to embarrass him some more.

Yami and the other boys walked out onto the football pitch, football was something Yami didn't particularly like, if it was basketball or tennis he would at least find it slightly enjoying but he couldn't see the idea of kicking a ball around that ended up in injury as fun. Perhaps he'd be lucky and stay out of the way.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder so he turned around, only to blush as Yugi stood behind him dressed in the same shorts and shirt.

'It looks like we're in the same sports class' Yugi said 'Isn't that convenient?'

'Y-Yeah it is' Yami looked around 'Where's Joey?'

'Oh, he's in the other boys class' Yugi explained 'They're doing…martial arts or something like that'.

'Oh, so it's just you and me?'

'Yep'.

Yami smiled, he was happy that he would at least get to spend some time with him and only him-though he liked Joey very much, he did want only Yugi. The teacher came out and blew hard on his whistle so everyone could hear it.

'Alright, get in a line and I'll put you into two groups!' He ordered.

Everyone started to form a line after some pushing and arguing, Yugi turned to Yami.

'I'll be back in a minute' Yugi said before he ran off.

Yami stood where he was, not sure if he was supposed to follow or not, but he joined in the line and trusted Yugi nevertheless.

Everyone was put into two groups, red bibs and blue bibs. Yami had been placed with the reds, so he picked himself up a red bib and slipped it on over his head.

'Hey Yami' Yami turned around as Yugi jogged up to his side and picked up a bib 'It worked, I'm on the same team'.

'Oh right, well that's good'.

Yami and Yugi walked out on the pitch as everyone was taking a place as well.

'Though…I'm not really good' Yugi admitted 'Do you like sports?'

'Err…not really' Yami blushed slightly 'I'm much more better at sports if it's on a video game then in real life'.

Yugi giggled 'You and me both'.

'Oi Yami!'

Yami and Yugi turned around to see Marik and Bakura standing behind them wearing blue bibs, both smirking.

'What a coincidence we're on opposite sides' Bakura chuckled 'We can see which one of us will win'.

'We'll smash your pretty boy face Yami' Marik joked as they walked away.

Yami sighed and hung his head 'I want a normal family for once'.

Yugi giggled 'Are you always in competition with your brothers?'

'Yes' Yami replied, making Yugi giggle again.

Yugi and Yami managed to find a spot on the pitch where they could stand and talk to each other. The others ignored them anyway so they didn't have to watch out in case someone passed the ball to them.

'Yami, you said you like video games. Do you play them often?'

'Sometimes' Yami replied 'If Marik and Bakura don't hog them'.

Yugi giggled 'Maybe you'd like to come round my house sometime. Playing against Joey is fun but I always win. What kind of games do you like?'

'Umm…Any I guess. A-As long as they aren't girly'.

Yugi smiled 'Of course'.

Yami smiled back and blushed, he had been asked by Yugi to go over his house, where they could be alone even more. It was like dreams being played out in front of him.

'Heads up!'

Yami turned to look right as the ball hit Yami in the face, making him fall over and hit the floor. Yami put his hand over his face as it started to throb, making Marik and Bakura laugh from a distance.

'Yami!' Yugi fell to his knees 'Yami? Are you okay?'

'I think so' Yami reassured.

'Score!' Marik and Bakura cheered before laughing.

Yami glared at them and took his hand away to see if there was any blood, everyone else crowded around as Yami stood up shakily.

'Are you sure you're okay?' The teacher asked.

'Yeah. I'm fine' Yami reassured.

Everyone then returned to the game, leaving Yami and Yugi alone once more. When everyone was more focused on the game, Yugi held Yami's face and turned it so he could see Yami's mark on his forehead, making Yami blush to a red colour.

'I think it'll be okay' Yugi said, brushing over it lightly 'Just a bruise'.

'Yeah…thanks'.

Yugi smiled and let go of Yami 'Just be careful next time'.

Yami nodded, though he couldn't help but feel utterly embarrassed.

* * *

Yami stood in the changing rooms as he changed back into his school uniform, Marik and Bakura stood waiting.

'I wonder if Yami will grow a horn' Marik said.

Yami had his shirt half way on and turned to Marik 'What?'

'There was this nun that banged her head on a wall and she grew a horn' Marik explained 'I would laugh if you did'.

'Don't be stupid!' Yami hissed as he put his shirt on properly.

'Come on Marik, lets get to class. It's interesting then watching Yami get changed' Bakura said grabbing Marik's hand and pulling him out.

Yami finished getting changed and rubbed his forehead, though he knew those two were wrong about him getting a horn.

'Hey'.

Yami turned around to see Yugi leaning against the wall and had apparently waited for him.

'What have you got now?' Yugi asked.

'Err…Japanese' Yami replied.

'Cool' Yugi stood up 'How about we go together?'

Yami nodded and followed Yugi out as they walked and talked to each other. Making Yami feel even more happier, and it got rid of all the bad things Marik and Bakura had done so far.

* * *

When Yami came home, it wasn't surprising Marik and Bakura were in the study making out, Yami could hear them as soon as he walked in.

Yami headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

'Yami' Yami looked up to see Marik leaning against the table 'I have a few questions to ask'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Go ahead then'.

'Good. Do you think about the future?' Marik asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Do you ever think about jobs and stuff?'

'I'm sixteen. I won't get a job'.

'Okay then but…what about marriage?'

'Marriage?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah. Do you think you'll get married?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I guess so'.

'Kids?'

'Maybe'.

'That's all'.

Yami turned as Marik wrote something down and walked out of the kitchen. Yami decided to follow him back up to the study where Marik and Bakura talked to each other, Yami pushed back the door.

'Hey, what was that about?' Yami asked.

Marik handed Yami a piece of paper, Yami took it and read it. Written at the top was "You're in love!" and underneath it was symptoms with ticks alongside it. Yami blushed heavily and looked at the two who smirked.

'You know it's true' Bakura sang.

'B-But-But-'

'Aww, he's stuttering' Marik teased, Marik then gasped 'Wouldn't it be terrible if Yugi already had a boyfriend?'

Yami froze where he was and stared at Marik.

'Marik that's too cruel' Bakura scolded as he hit him on the arm.

'Okay, still, he could though' Marik continued 'And then Yami would be so heartbroken'.

Yami ran out of the room and Marik and Bakura listened as there was aloud slam from his door. Bakura turned to Marik.

'Well done' Bakura growled and turned to his homework.

'What?'

Yami-in his room-scrunched the paper up and threw it to the floor, Yami ran his hand through his hair as he started to breath heavily. He didn't like the idea of Yugi dating someone else. He knew he didn't want to be selfish or force Yugi to like him back, but the thought of Yugi being with another man, it tore him apart into two.

Yami brushed his hand against his cheek and saw that tears ran down his face. He groaned and laid down on his bed, and placed his head in his pillow.

'Stupid Marik!'

* * *

Marik and Bakura finished off with their homework and ended up being bored, so they knew how to fill the time up. Bakura laid on the floor with his shirt open and Marik straddling his waist and kissing along his chest.

'Marik…mum and dad will be back soon' Bakura moaned.

'And?' Marik smirked against Bakura's skin 'It's not like they've walked in on us before'.

'Yes. But last time you had me naked and tied to your bed' Bakura growled 'It was rather embarrassing'.

'Your face was pretty red' Marik reached up and grabbed Bakura's wrists, holding them together and his other hand unzipped his pants 'Lets see if I can get you to do it again'.

Marik slipped his hand under Bakura's pants, rubbing up and down. Bakura moaned and arched his hips into the touch.

'You like that don't you?' Marik asked as he leant closer to bite Bakura's ear.

Someone cleared their throat and they looked up to see Hayate and Mariko standing at the door.

'If you're quite finished with your porn film' Hayate smirked.

Marik took back his hands while Bakura sat up and buttoned his shirt up.

'Where's Yami?' Hayate asked.

'Where else would he go if he's sulking?'

Hayate rolled his eyes 'I'll go talk to him then'.

Hayate left, Mariko crossed her arms at Marik, making him confused.

'What?' He asked.

'You going to explain or what?'

Hayate came to Yami's bedroom door and knocked on it, though there was no answer.

'Yami? Can I come in?'

There was still no answer so Hayate let himself in. Yami laid on his bed, this time on his side so his head wasn't buried in the pillow, Hayate sat himself on the end of the bed.

'Is it Bakura?' Hayate asked. Yami shook his head 'Is it Marik?'

'Yes' Yami growled.

'Well I don't need any more explanation then that'.

Yami sat up 'He's being a real jerk! I just…wanna murder him!'

Hayate sighed and held his arm out in front of Yami, Yami looked at it then to Hayate.

'You want to bite him as well right?' Hayate asked.

'Well…it'll make me feel better' Yami admitted.

'Then bite my arm'.

'No, I won't do that'.

'It's better then you keeping your anger built up. I won't feel a thing I promise'.

Yami looked at him but turned to his arm, he knew Hayate was only doing what was right. Yami took hold of his arm and bite into it as hard as he could. Hayate cringed but stayed perfectly still as Yami bit his arm, when Yami was finished he let go and spit the poison that ran in his mouth out, he rubbed his mouth clear as Hayate checked his arm.

'Feel better?' Hayate asked.

'Yeah' Yami replied 'Sorry'.

'It's alright. And try not to let Marik get to you'.

'I won't'.

Hayate smiled and ruffled Yami's hair before leaving him on his own. Yami sighed.

"Still wish it was Marik though" Yami thought, he laid back on his bed and thought about Yugi "Is it wrong for me to want him so badly?"

Yami sighed and hugged himself "I want you Yugi".

****************************End of chapter 5********************************

Me: 'So, Yami's getting a bit of a temper now because of Yugi'.

Diao: 'Who would get a temper of a person?'

Me: 'You do if it's Agil'.

Diao: 'That's…different'.

Me: 'Sure it is'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. The game shop

Me: 'This is will be the last time Yami will have to suffer'.

Diao: '…That's a lie right?'

Me: 'Hell yes!'

Chapter 6-The game shop

Yami walked behind Bakura and Marik as they talked and walked to school, he was still upset about Marik's comment, but he knew that he might be right. It was that part that got him most annoyed.

'Yami!'

Yami turned around and saw Yugi running up to him, and immediately, all the bad things Marik had said washed away and Yami managed to smile.

'Morning Yugi' Yami greeted.

'Morning' Yugi panted 'Can I use you to lean on?'

Yami blushed but nodded, Yugi leant on Yami as he caught his breath back. Just the feel of his heat against his cold body made him turn to a bright red colour and create butterflies in his stomach. He heard Bakura and Marik snigger so he turned to glare at them.

'Shalalalala my, oh my' Bakura and Marik sang.

'Shut up' Yami growled.

They sniggered with each other but left Yami and Yugi on their own, Yami watched as Yugi caught his breath back and stood on his own.

'So…what was that about?' Yugi asked.

'Oh…err…nothing' Yami lied, knowing it would be embarrassing to explain the song they had made up about him.

'I'm going to wait for Joey. Are you going to class?' Yugi asked.

'N-No, I'll wait with you'.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course'.

Yugi smiled 'Thanks Yami'.

Yami smiled back with a hint of pink on his cheeks as they both waited for Joey to come by.

* * *

When it was lunch, Yami sat with Yugi and Joey at their usual table talking to each other. Yami knew Marik and Bakura were keeping watch on him, though he didn't care much, as long as he was with Yugi nothing bothered him.

'Yug tells me you're gonna play video games at his house' Joey said, leaning on the table 'Err…W-Well I guess so' Yami stuttered.

'How come I wasn't invited?'

'Do you want to come Joey?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah! I wanna beat Yami! I wanna be the winner for once!'

They both chuckled at Joey 'Well, we don't know how good Yami is' Yugi turned to Yami 'Are you good?'

'Err…kinda' Yami replied.

'Kinda is good for me' Joey smirked 'I'm going to be a winner for once!'

They chuckled again and carried on eating their lunch.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yami walked out with Joey and Yugi still talking and occasionally laughing with each other.

'Oi! Yami!'

Yami turned around as Marik and Bakura stood waiting for him.

'Where you going then?' Marik asked.

'Over Yugi's' Yami replied with a glare.

'Oh really?'

'Really'.

'I-If you're busy Yami' Yugi said 'Maybe…another time-'

'No it's fine' Yami interrupted 'Tell mum and dad I'll be home later'.

They shrugged their shoulders so Yami carried on walking with Yugi and Joey. As soon as they were out of sight, Bakura turned to Marik.

'Why didn't you stop him?' Bakura hissed.

'Well, it'll be his own downfall when it goes wrong' Marik explained 'Besides, if he goes out then we can have our alone time'.

Bakura sighed 'I thought that was the reason'.

* * *

They walked down the street until Joey and Yugi stopped outside a building, so Yami stopped and looked at the small building that was in front of them.

'It's a shop' Yami said.

'Yep' Joey agreed 'Yugi lives here'.

'Oh…cool'.

Yugi opened the door and they walked into the game shop, Yami being last, shut the door behind him. There was rows of shelves filled with different types of games, and sitting behind the counter was an old man who looked up as they walked in.

'Grandpa, Joey is staying over a while' Yugi said.

'Alright' He then turned and eyed Yami, Yugi quickly noticed it.

'Oh, Grandpa, this is Yami' Yugi introduced 'He's another friend from school. Yami, this is my grandpa'.

'It's very nice to meet you' Yami said with an added bow.

'Same to you to' Solomon chuckled 'I suppose you're all going to your room then'.

'Yeah. Call us if you need anything'.

'I will'.

Yugi lead them behind the counter and up some stairs into the house, Yugi lead them to his room. As soon as they got in there, Joey flopped down on Yugi's bed.

'Yug's bed!' Joey cheered.

'Joey, you can't keep doing that' Yugi scolded as he took his bag off 'You'll break it one day'.

'You saying I'm fat?'

'Yeah' Yugi chuckled and headed back to the door 'I'll go get some snacks, I'm sure Joey will complain he's hungry soon'.

'Hey!'

Yugi giggled and left them on their own, Joey slipped off the bed so he sat on the floor and looked up at Yami.

'I'm going against you first' Joey said as he picked up a controller.

Yami smirked and sat down next to him, picking up the remaining one 'You're on'.

* * *

It didn't take Yami long to beat Joey, Yugi had come back up and when he saw them playing against each other decided to sit on his bed and watch, eating some of the snacks.

'Oh no!' Joey hit the floor 'How could you beat me!'

Yami chuckled 'Maybe you shouldn't challenge people'.

'Yug, you avenge my death'.

Yugi giggled and put the snacks aside 'Okay, I'll try'.

They swapped places so Yugi took the controller, he smiled at Yami making him blush.

'You ready?' Yugi asked.

'Y-Yeah' Yami replied.

They started playing the game together, though halfway Yami decided he would let Yugi win. After all, he didn't want to upset Yugi when they had known so much about each other-though he wasn't sure if Yugi was the type of person to get upset over a video game.

'Yay! I won!' Yugi cheered.

'You avenged me!' Joey added.

Yami smiled 'I knew you could beat me Yugi'.

Yugi giggled 'I would like to meet someone who couldn't'.

Yami sighed quietly "I definitely didn't want to be that person".

'Don't feel bad Yami' Joey said as he sat next to Yami and leaned on him 'Yug's lived in a game shop, he knows everything, there was no way you could've beaten him'.

'Yeah…I guess'.

Joey then stared at Yami 'You're cold'.

Yami froze where he was as Joey put his hand on Yami's cheek 'Very cold. Are you ill?'

'Err…well I…'

Yugi then put his hand on Yami's forehead 'He's right. You are cold. I noticed that before'.

'I…I just…err…I-It's a thing'.

Yugi and Joey stared at each other 'A thing?'

'Y-Yeah' Yami looked up at the ceiling to distract himself 'I-I just…g-get cold easily…e-even if the heats on. N-No one has figured it out…g-guess it's a genetic thing right?'

Yami stared at Joey and Yugi as they sat back to how they were.

'Oh well, if it's something that's around then that's cool' Joey said 'Must suck though'.

'A bit' Yami replied.

"That was a bit too close for comfort" Yami thought "I have to remember to be careful around them".

* * *

Yami left Yugi's house a couple of hours later, asking if he was allowed to come round again-which the answer was yes-and headed to his own home.

When he found himself walking down an empty street on his own, he checked his surroundings before punching the air.

'Yes!' He shouted 'I know where Yugi lives!'

Then he stopped 'Damn…should've got his number…maybe next time'.

He soon came to his house, he opened the door only to find himself in front of Marik and Bakura, they both stood like security guards with their arms crossed.

'So, had fun at your love nest?' Marik asked.

Yami glared at him and took his shoes off 'It was…okay'.

'How okay?' Bakura asked.

'Just…okay'.

'Got any kissing in the "Okay" did you?'

'No! Now if you don't mind, I have homework'.

Yami pushed past them and started climbing the stairs.

'You know mum and dad won't be pleased that you're getting too close to Yugi' Marik said 'I know it's hard but keep away from him, or you'll really regret it Yami'.

Yami turned to glare at them 'No. I love Yugi, he's my friend and I'm not letting him go!'

Yami then ran upstairs, Bakura and Marik stood and listened as they heard his bedroom door slam.

'What is it about his room that he likes?' Marik asked.

'Marik' Marik turned to Bakura 'This is serious'.

'I don't think he's gonna harm anyone' Marik reassured.

'No but…what if Yugi returns his feelings. And knowing how Yami is he'll just go out with him immediately'.

'And?'

Bakura groaned, grabbed Marik's ear and pulled him closer.

'Then a person will know we're vampires!' Bakura shouted down Marik's ear.

Bakura let go so Marik rubbed it 'Ow. Well…we'll just have to stop them'.

'Tch, and how do you propose we do that then?'

'Just leave it to me. And if I can't do it, we'll snitch'.

'That sounds like you'.

Marik brushed Bakura's hair out of the way and kissed him on the lips 'Don't worry. I'm good with these things'.

'You better be'.

****************************End of chapter 6********************************

Me: 'I wonder what Yugi's address would be'.

Diao: Sigh.

Me: 'So, Marik and Bakura are going to try and stop Yami. This shall be interesting'.

Diao: 'Lots more fighting I bet'.

Me: 'Yep'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. I like you

Me: 'Suddenly in all my stories, everyone seems to be falling in love and whatnot'.

Diao: 'Hmm…so instead of mean week, we have love week, right?'

Me: 'Meh. I guess so'.

Chapter 7-I like you

For the next couple of months, there was very little Yami could do without Yugi. Yami was often over Yugi's house at the end of school, playing games or doing homework together, and when they were at school they'd walk to class together-even sitting together became a habit for the both of them.

But with Marik and Bakura keeping an eye on both of them, it seemed like Yami couldn't get any peace on being with Yugi. Though it didn't make him stop nonetheless.

It was turning to Autumn quickly, as Yami waited at the gates for Yugi he kicked the nearby gold leaves, pushing them into the road and further down the pavement.

'Yami!'

Yami turned look up at the sound of Yugi's voice, Yami stood up from the wall right as Yugi stepped on a leaf and slipped up, lucky that Yami was quick to act and caught him before he hit the ground.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'F-Fine' Yugi gave a nervous laugh and looked up at Yami 'I guess I'm even more clumsy in the Autumn'.

Yami gave a smile 'Well…I'll have to keep an extra eye on you then'.

Yugi smiled and let go of Yami when he could stand up properly and on his own, they both carried on talking with each other and walked inside of their school.

* * *

The day was spent rather the same as usual. Yami not leaving Yugi's side for a minute. Yami walked with Yugi and Joey as he carried on talking, Yugi held Yami's hand to pull him back slightly.

'Joey, me and Yami have to talk' Yugi said, making Yami surprised 'See you tomorrow'.

'Yeah. Okay, see you tomorrow then'.

Joey walked off leaving them on their own. Yami turned to Yugi.

'What are we talking about?' Yami asked.

'Umm…well…' Yugi let go of Yami's hand, a small blush coming to his face 'I-It's just that…w-well…I-I like you'.

'Oh…well I like you too Yugi' Yami said.

'Y-Yeah…but I mean…r-really like you'.

'Oh…' Yami blushed slightly at the words.

'I-I mean…y-you're really kind and sweet, you're just…a nice person…b-but I suppose you…wouldn't find me interesting'.

'N-No, that's not true' Yami defended 'W-What I mean is…I-'

'Yami!' Bakura and Marik wrapped their arms around Yami's neck, stopping him from speaking 'You have to cook dinner remember, lets go'.

'Hey! Wait!'

'Bye bye Yugi'.

Yugi watched as they dragged Yami away and out of the school. When they was out of the school grounds and walking down the street, Marik kept his arms around Yami's neck so he couldn't escape.

'Hey! Let go!' Yami growled as he pushed on Marik's arm.

'Not until we get home' Bakura replied.

'Why did you do that? Yugi likes me! You just ruined my life!'

'Ah you'll get over it' Marik reassured, rubbing on Yami's head 'It's the best thing about humans, they get over everything easily'.

'Tch, like I'm human'.

Marik rolled his eyes 'You know what I mean. You'll get over it'.

Yami sighed heavily 'I hate you two right now'.

'Yeah, yeah'.

* * *

The next day, Yami was still upset about Marik's and Bakura's interruption with him and Yugi, and it seemed Yugi was as well. He had stayed quiet for most of the day, only speaking only when asked a question.

At the end of the day, before Yami had a chance to walk away, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand.

'Umm…r-remember you was coming over right?' Yugi said, hinting to Yami.

'Oh…yeah…umm…' Yami turned to Marik and Bakura 'I'll be home later'.

'Fine then'.

Yami let Yugi lead him away from the school and down the road that he knew lead to Yugi's house. Somewhere he knew he could be alone with Yugi.

* * *

Yami and Yugi soon came to the game shop, giving Solomon some brief details about their school day, they then headed up to the house where Yugi asked Yami to wait while he changed out of his school clothes.

Yami sat on the couch, waiting for Yugi to come back, knowing this had something to do with the confession he had made.

'Yami?'

Yami looked up as Yugi walked in and sat next to Yami 'Umm…a-about last time…'

'Y-Yeah…' Yami hid his face 'I-I told my brothers not to do it again'.

'Umm…Y-You said…w-well you was going to say something' Yugi looked up at Yami 'What was it?'

'Oh…umm…I-I was just…umm…I…' Yami hung his head as it crimsoned heavily 'I…really like you too…'

Yugi blushed to a pink colour 'R-Really?'

'Y-Yeah…A-At first I liked the looks of you…you're…really cute. But…after knowing you some more…you're a really great person…I…I couldn't help myself'.

Yugi smiled and put his hand on top of Yami's 'I guess…we could both say that then'.

Yami looked up at Yugi and noticed the small smile he gave, returning it with his own. Yugi leant up closer to Yami and closed his eyes, when Yami realised what Yugi was trying to do, Yami also leant closer and closed his eyes as their lips were inches from each others.

'Yugi!' Solomon called up 'Can you help me for a minute?'

Yugi moved away before standing up 'Y-Yeah. Coming'.

Yugi walked out of the living room, feeling slightly flushed, the same with Yami though he stayed sat and waited for Yugi to come back. It seemed that wherever he went, they were going to get disturbed.

* * *

Yami waited for Yugi to return some twenty minutes later, Yami was still red in the face as he repeated the moment they were about to kiss. Yami looked up when he heard Yugi climbing up the stairs and standing at the living room door.

'S-Sorry about that' Yugi apologised.

'That's alright' Yami reassured 'S-So…are we…boyfriends?'

'Umm…' Yugi looked away as he blushed 'I-I guess so…I-If you want to be…'

'W-Well…I don't want to force you…'

Yugi looked up and smiled 'I take it we both want to be boyfriends'.

Yami nodded, Yugi sat down next to Yami and held his hand again, intertwining their fingers together.

'I think I'm going to enjoy being with you' Yugi said quietly.

Yami smiled and held tighter to Yugi's hand 'Me too'.

****************************End of chapter 7********************************

Me: 'But…is this all too good or what?'

Diao: 'Vann, with you, nothing is too good'.

Me: 'I know I was just saying. Hmm…boys around their age…must be getting pretty horny'.

Diao: 'Oh god no'.

Me: 'Oh god yes'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Boyfriend kiss

Me: 'With Yugi and Yami as a couple…what can go wrong?'

Diao: 'You sick b*tch'.

Me: 'Oh come on! I didn't even say anything!'

Chapter 8-Boyfriend kiss

Yami laid on his stomach on his bed, writing off some homework he had while singing quietly to himself, unaware that Bakura and Marik were watching and listening to him singing.

'Your love, your love, is my drug' Yami sang 'Your love, your love. Your love, your love, is my drug'.

Bakura and Marik couldn't help but snigger, Yami looked up and blushed heavily when he spotted his brothers.

'Ah! What are you doing!' Yami questioned as he blushed heavily.

'Nothing' They said innocently.

'Didn't know you liked girly songs Yami' Marik chuckled.

'Shut up!' Yami growled.

They chuckled some more to embarrass Yami 'I bet it must be because if Yugi'.

Yami reached over on his bed and grabbed his pillow 'Get lost!'

He threw his pillow at the door, making Marik shut the door and leave him in peace. Yami sighed and turned back to his homework, making sure to be careful on what he did around his home from now on.

* * *

Yami and Yugi sat in Yugi's bedroom, Yugi on Yami's lap while he hugged Yugi tightly. Yugi's house seem to be the place where they would meet up, there little love nest to escape away from everyone else and be on their own.

'Yami' Yugi said softly.

'Mm?'

'Well…can we go on a date today?'

Yami looked at Yugi 'A date?'

Yugi nodded 'All couples go on dates, so I thought you would like to as well' Yugi looked up at Yami 'Unless…you don't want to'.

Yami shook his head 'I'm fine with it but…I don't have much money'.

'Neither do I. We can just walk around, I'm sure the park will be empty by now'.

'Okay. If walking around is fine by you'.

Yugi nodded 'I love walking anyway, it'll be even more better with you by my side'.

Yami smiled and held Yugi in his arms as he stood up, setting Yugi on the floor after he did, this wasn't anything new to Yugi. Yami often picked him up and helped him stand up, Yugi brushed his clothes and turned to Yami with a smile.

'You're really strong, aren't you Yami?' Yugi said.

'Well…I guess it's natural' Yami said, flexing his arms 'I mean…I don't look strong'.

Yugi giggled and held onto Yami's arm 'I don't mind, you're nicer without large arms'.

'Oh…thanks'.

Yugi giggled and lead Yami out of their room and downstairs so they came to the game shop where Solomon was working, Solomon by now knew that they were dating and didn't have a problem with it, which made them both happy.

'Grandpa, me and Yami are going out' Yugi said as they walked round the counter 'We won't be long'.

'Okay. You to be careful' Solomon warned.

'We will'.

Yugi and Yami held hands tighter as they left the game shop, starting to walk down the streets, going to the town.

'So where are we going?' Yami asked.

'Anywhere' Yugi replied, swinging their hands slightly.

Yami chuckled and kept up with Yugi's pace as they wondered around the town.

* * *

They had walked around the town for about an hour or two, just being with each other and browsing through shops. They bought very little, just something to eat when they got hungry. They soon ended up finishing off their date walking through the park, like Yugi had said, the park was quiet and not many people were around which is just how Yami wanted it to be.

Yugi intertwined their fingers as he sighed.

'I think it's been a good date' Yugi said as he looked up at Yami 'What do you think Yami?'

'Yeah…it's different I have to say that' Yami added.

Yugi giggled and looked around, spotting the swings he smiled and looked up at Yami, holding his hand tightly.

'Can we go to the swings?' Yugi asked, already pulling Yami over to them.

'Sure' Yami agreed.

Yugi let go of Yami's hand as soon as they got close to the swings, Yugi sat himself down on one of the swings. Yami watched as Yugi swung gently.

'I didn't think you'd like these kind of things' Yami commented.

'I guess I'm still a big kid at heart' Yugi joked.

Yami smiled but walked behind Yugi, holding onto his hands on the swing, Yugi looked up at Yami as he pulled him back.

'Hold tightly' Yami warned.

Yugi smiled and nodded his head, letting Yami push him on the swing so he reached higher into the air.

'Having fun?' Yami asked as Yugi started to swing on his own.

'Yes!' Yugi cheered as he laughed 'It's so much fun!'

Yami then held the swing still so he could jump on, standing up on the swing, and pushed it to start swinging again. Yugi giggled as they swung backwards and forwards.

'I love you Yami' Yugi said through his giggles.

Yami smiled down at Yugi 'I love you too'.

After they had slowed down with their swinging, Yugi slipped off and Yami jumped off as well, Yugi turned to Yami with a smile on his face, walking back to Yami and holding his hands.

'I've really enjoyed this date Yami' Yugi said softly 'I've enjoyed spending time with you'.

Yami smiled at Yugi 'I've enjoyed this too. We should do it again'.

Yugi nodded 'I'd like that but…umm…'

Yami tilted his head slightly 'What's wrong?'

'Well…I-I've always thought…that on every date I'd go on…we'd always finish it with a kiss…'

Yami blushed slightly as did Yugi, Yugi intertwined his fingers with Yami's and reached up slightly, having to stand on tip toe to reach Yami's height and press his lips against Yami's. Yami closed his eyes at the contact and kissed Yugi back, liking the feel of his soft lips against his much more colder ones.

Releasing one of his hands from Yugi's, Yami reached up to hold Yugi's face as he kissed him more passionately, Yugi simply held onto Yami as he enjoyed the kiss to it's fullest.

Then someone wolf whistled and they broke the kiss, turning to see Marik and Bakura walk towards them. Yami frowned.

'Oh god'.

Bakura and Marik walked up to them, both wearing smirks on their faces.

'What's going on here?' Marik asked 'Little snogging?'

Yami glared at his brothers 'Go away'.

They both chuckled 'Charming. This is a public park, you can't tell us to go away. It's not your room out here'.

Yami glared at his brothers in silence for a while, then he reached for Yugi's hand and grabbed it, pulling him behind as he lead Yugi out of the park and leaving his laughing brothers behind. When they had left the park and were walking down the street, Yugi turned to Yami, sensing he was still angry.

'Yami? Are you okay?' Yugi asked.

'No' Yami replied, giving a huff 'They always piss me off'.

'Y-You're brothers?'

'Yes!' Yami stopped walking and let go of Yugi's hand, sighing heavily again 'They…they're so annoying. They never give up'.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami's arm, trying to comfort him 'I know it might seem bad…maybe you can try to ignore them'.

'Easier said then done'.

'But I know you'll be able to do it' Yugi smiled 'You're Yami after all'.

Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled 'Thanks Yugi. I'll try this time'.

Yami gave Yugi a small kiss on the forehead 'Shall we go back to the game shop?'

Yugi nodded 'We can watch a movie or something'.

'Sounds good to me'.

Yami and Yugi started walking again, holding hands once more as they returned to the game shop to spend some alone time together.

***************************End of chapter 8*********************************

Me: 'Yeah, a quick date. Just to make it sure that they actually do have dates'.

Diao: 'Like you're miss experience'.

Me: 'Oh yeah well…when did you take Agil out on a date then?'

Diao: '…That's completely different'.

Me: 'Yeah right!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. The guy needs

Me: 'I guess it's time to do something evil'.

Diao: 'Really?'

Me: 'No. More randy then anything'.

Chapter 9-The guy needs

Yugi and Yami had been dating for about a month, and by then, everyone knew, and they weren't afraid to show it at school either. Holding hands and sharing small kisses were common between the two as they grew more attached to each other, for Yami, it was like reading a very happy story as his life went on.

Yugi sat on Yami's lap in the cafeteria, another normal school day for the two as Yugi fed Yami and Yami fed Yugi, leaving Joey sitting and watching.

'I'd hate to see Valentines day' Joey mumbled.

Yugi turned to him 'You'd be the same too Joey when you get a girlfriend or something'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Maybe, maybe not'.

Yugi rolled his eyes, turning to Yami and kissing him on the lips briefly 'You're still coming over, right?'

Yami nodded 'Of course, I wouldn't. I told my family I had other plans'.

Yugi giggled 'Okay then'.

* * *

Yami walked out with Yugi, holding his hand tightly and saying their goodbyes to Joey as he went his separate way, Yami turned as he saw Marik and Bakura walk out of the school gates.

'Marik! Bakura!' They turned to Yami 'Make sure to tell mum and dad that I'll be at a friends house, okay?'

They nodded and watched as Yami walked down the street with Yugi, hand in hand, then turned back and smirked as they walked towards home.

'It can't be much longer' Marik muttered.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'Yami's kind of strong guy, maybe he can suppress it'.

Marik laughed 'Doubt it!'

'And why not?'

'He has a dick. That's why'.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked back to the game shop, talking to Yugi's grandfather on the way before they headed upstairs to Yugi's room. As soon as they got in, they started kissing each other immediately. Yami wrapping his arms around Yugi's body while Yugi had to lean up to give Yami a proper kiss.

When they broke it, Yugi then gave a frown.

'Yami…why haven't you told your parents yet about us?'

'Err…' Yami looked away as he tried to come up with an excuse 'W-Well…they're kinda…strict you see…t-they don't really want me dating while I'm still in school…or at least without their permission and…I'm worried they might not like you'.

'Oh…' Yugi went back down and smiled 'I thought it was because you was a shamed to be with me or something…'

Yami shook his head, pulling Yugi into a hug 'No never. I'm not ashamed to be with you, don't ever think that'.

Yugi giggled, cuddling himself into Yami's chest 'I won't then. If you don't want me to'.

Yami chuckled, kissing Yugi on the head 'Don't worry about it. As soon as I leave school, I'm going to live with you, and make sure you're the happiest person in the world'.

Yugi giggled again, resting his head against Yami's chest 'You're so sweet…'

Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's back as he relaxed after that lie-though it wasn't that much of a lie. Yugi then looked up at Yami and smiled.

'I'm getting quite hungry after that' Yugi giggled 'Do you want something Yami?'

Yami shook his head 'I'm fine' Yami assured.

'Alright, be back in a minute'.

Yugi then left Yami in his room as he went downstairs, Yami sighed and sat down on Yugi's bed as he thought to himself, he wondered how long it would be before he had to break up with Yugi when he started noticing Yami didn't age like he did.

When Yugi came back up with something to eat, he laid on the bed next to Yami and held his hand as they talked with each other. Yami sighed and rested his head against Yugi's.

'Yugi…would you…ever leave me?' Yami asked quietly.

Yugi looked down at Yami 'I don't plan to. Why? Do you think I would?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know…I was just curious'.

Yami then sunk down some more, resting his head against Yugi's chest and slipping his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi blushed slightly and looked down at Yami.

'Yami?'

'Mmm?'

'What are you doing?'

Yami smiled as he closed his eyes 'Making sure to get every last hug from you'.

Yugi giggled, letting his hand go down and stroke Yami's hair 'Well…I'm not going anywhere so…you can hug me anytime you like'.

Yami nodded, getting his head comfortable on Yugi's chest, hearing his heartbeat through his clothes and making Yami hold tighter to Yugi's body. Yugi blush hardened, but his hand still stroked Yami's hair, his heart beating a little faster under Yami's warmth. Yami blushed slightly as well, liking the sound of Yugi's heart and kept where he was so he could hear it.

* * *

Yami came home later that day, Yami peeked into study to see Marik and Bakura making out again. He sighed and decided to leave them two at it.

'Yami' Marik called out 'Come back'.

Yami groaned, but pulled his body back to the study and opened the door so he could walk in.

'How did you know?' Yami asked.

'Because we can smell Yugi on you' Marik chuckled 'It's like a body deodorant to you'.

Yami frowned, crossing his arms over his chest 'So, what is it you want Yami? Little problem with perfect world?'

Yami shook his head and looked down, his face blushing slightly 'Umm…not really…'

Marik and Bakura smirked, seeing the flush on his face and the awkwardness he displayed.

'W-Well…I-It's kinda me and Yugi…y-you see…when I was with Yugi…t-there was this feeling-'

'We understand'.

Yami looked at them, though they still had their smirks on their faces 'W-What? Why are you smiling at me like that?'

Marik stood up, walking towards Yami and ruffling his hair roughly.

'You see Yami, a relationship has to be even balanced out' Marik explained.

Yami frowned at the touch 'What do you mean?'

'A relationship is balanced out with romantic feeling; You know, like kisses dates fluffy stuff. And there's also a sexual feeling to it as well'.

Yami blushed to a red colour, pushing Marik's hand away 'W-What do you mean by that?'

Marik sighed 'I knew you weren't very bright, but I thought you knew about sex with another person'.

Yami growled 'I know that! I just meant what do you mean by that?'

'It means that you crave sex from Yugi, Einstein' Marik rolled his eyes, but it only made Yami blush more.

'B-But I never thought of doing it with Yugi'.

'Obviously you have, otherwise, you wouldn't be talking with me now would you?'

Yami frowned at Marik, not liking how the conversation was going. Bakura then reached up and tugged on Marik's shirt.

'Better warn him before you encourage him' Bakura added.

'Good point'.

Yami looked between the two 'Warn me about what?'

Marik turned to Yami, wrapping his arm around Yami's neck as he did 'You see…when you and Yugi get dirty-'

'Which we won't' Yami growled.

'Fine…if you do. We're kinda get…hmm…hungry at touch of skin. If you know what I mean'.

'I know. I remember the time you attacked that guy because he was a shirtless'.

Marik chuckled quietly 'Yeah…good times…anyway. If you and Yugi do it, I suggest you either get dressed quickly or…hide. Because as soon as you get addicted to the skin no doubt you'll try and bite the poor guy'.

Yami looked away, then shaking his head 'No, that won't happen'.

'Well I'm just warning you-'

'No it won't happen' Yami took Marik's arm away from his shoulders 'It won't happen because I'm not as randy as you are Marik'.

Marik simply laughed and sat back down next to Bakura 'Maybe not as me, but you are a guy, it's simply a guy need'.

'Yeah right'.

Yami then walked out, hearing him go down the corridor. Marik sighed and wrapped his arms around Bakura so he could stroke his hair.

'How long?' Marik asked.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'Not long I bet. I say next week'.

'I say the weekend. How much?'

'Six thousand' Bakura answered.

'You have a bet' Marik snuggled down in Bakura's chest 'Yami has issues'.

Bakura chuckled 'Yeah. Us'.

****************************End of chapter 9********************************

Me: 'I wonder if anyone can guess what's going to happen next for the special chapter ten…hmm…'

Diao: 'Yeah, not too obvious are you?'

Me: 'I know, but still…hmm…'

Diao: 'Don't do that and turn into a Skeksis'.

Me: '…Hmmm…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Deeper connection?

Me: 'You guessed it! Special ten!'

Diao: 'When did we name it special ten?'

Me: 'A few stories ago'.

Diao: 'Oh'.

Agil: 'If you aren't old enough or don't like **Don't read between the bold lines!**'

Chapter 10-Deeper connection?

It seems that Bakura and Marik had a new thing to tease Yami about, his sexual urges towards Yugi. At any moment they could slip in a comment or a joke about Yami and Yugi, only infuriating him more.

But Yami was determined, he wasn't going to let Bakura and Marik make him change what he felt. But the more the days progressed, Yami found that his brothers were right, his feelings towards Yugi seemed to change slightly; they had awkward silent moments where Yami wished he could reach out and touch Yugi's small body, their kisses started to get a lot more passionate and ended up leaving the two blushed, and when Yami was in his room alone at night whenever he thought about Yugi it was no surprise he'd get an erection from it.

Yami feared that if he got himself too intimate with Yugi like Bakura and Marik said he would, he would end up hurting Yugi. And that would be something he would never be able to forgive himself with.

Yami sat on Yugi's bed, Yugi resting against Yami's chest as he read through a book the school gave both of them while his grandfather was out. Yami was stroking Yugi's hair, already had read the same book about ten times in his life already. Yugi sighed, putting the book aside.

'It's too boring…' Yugi complained 'How do they expect us to read two chapters of it?'

'I don't know' Yami replied 'I wonder how I was able to read it myself'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'You've already read this?'

'About a thousand times'.

'You have not'.

'I have too'.

Yugi smirked 'What happens then?'

'You know, the usual' Yami leaned over Yugi with his own smirk 'Damsel in distress, hero rescues woman, slaughters dragon, that kind of stuff'.

Yugi giggled 'There's no dragons in it'.

'I know that' Yami kissed Yugi quickly on the lips 'I'm just saying that's what it's basically like'.

Yugi smiled, a small pink colour flushing to his cheeks 'Yami…can you kiss me again?'

Yami smiled 'Of course' Yami reached down, placing his lips on Yugi's.

Yugi sunk under the kiss, letting his arms go around Yami's neck and pull him deeper into the kiss, Yami didn't have anything against it and let his lips kiss Yugi's passionately. Feeling comfortable with this kiss, Yami let his tongue stroke Yugi's lips and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Yugi gave a small whimper, but enjoyed it nonetheless, holding tightly to Yami's neck.

Yami held Yugi's waist, pulling him closer to Yami's body as he leaned Yugi back in the kiss, Yugi letting Yami easily have his way. Yami's hands then began to wander around Yugi's small chest, getting soft moans from his throat which just seemed to trigger something inside Yami.

Yami let one of his hands slip down Yugi's body, coming to his pants and unzipping them before his hand sneaked in and grabbed Yugi's member, starting to stroke it. Yugi held his breath in their kiss, not wanting to break it he just moaned into the kiss, lifting his hips into the touch slightly. After a while, Yugi couldn't hold it back anymore, crying out Yami's name Yugi released all over Yami's hand.

Yami took out his hand out of Yugi's pants, seeing the semen run down his skin as Yugi panted to catch his breath back. He turned to look at the still Yami.

'Yami…I-'

'I'm sorry' Yami apologised, sitting up and looking away 'I-I got carried away…'

Yugi blinked in confusion, then sat up next to Yami, a small pink blush on his face.

'Yami…I won't lie, I have thought about…us being together' Yugi explained 'I just…didn't know how you felt about it…' Yugi snuggled closer to Yami's body 'But…if you'd want to…I wouldn't mind it…'

Yami looked down at Yugi, not entirely sure what he should do. But after a while of thinking it over, Yami gently laid Yugi down on the bed and straddled his waist.

'If you're sure' Yami said, placing a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

Yugi blushed to a red colour, but nodded anyway as Yami kissed him passionately.

(**Lemon starts here!**)

Yami quickly broke away from the kiss, reaching down to pull up Yugi's shirt and throw it to the floor. Yami missed Yugi's neck-knowing he wouldn't resist the temptation of biting Yugi-kissing along Yugi's chest, before he came to Yugi's pants. He pulled them off along with his underwear, Yugi blushed to a crimson colour as he laid naked under Yami.

Yami quickly stripped himself naked as well, then reaching down to give a lick to Yugi's member and spreading his legs out. Yami looked up at Yugi, his body feeling want for Yugi.

'This might hurt slightly' Yami said quietly, slipping his first finger into Yugi's entrance.

Yugi tensed slightly, but forced himself to relax in his pillow and let Yami stretch him. Yami slipped in a second finger, getting a small hiss from Yugi so waiting until he was comfortable with them and added a third.

Yami took out his fingers once he was finished, looking up and Yugi to see his panting face. Yami smiled, reaching up a little to get Yugi's attention.

'You okay?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, looking down at Yami's bare body and reaching down to Yami's member and started to stroke it gently. Yami moaned, hanging his head slightly in the pleasure.

'Y-Yugi…what is this?' Yami asked as he looked Yugi up in the eyes.

'I just…thought I'd better do something in return' Yugi explained, a small smile on his face 'Do you like it?'

'Yes' Yami answered.

Yugi giggled, stroking Yami for a while longer before Yami had to stop Yugi or they wouldn't get anywhere. Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, holding his hand tightly to reassure him.

'I'm ready' Yugi gave a nod and rested his head back.

Yami nodded as well, guiding himself into Yugi's entrance and settling himself inside. Yugi groaned as he felt Yami force himself in, but relaxed when Yami stopped, slipping his arms around Yami's neck and his legs around his waist. Yami waited until Yugi got used to him being inside, when he was ready he pulled out and then thrust back in. Yugi gasped and moaned every time Yami thrust himself into Yugi's body, Yugi held tightly onto Yami's body.

It didn't take Yugi long to reach his limit, feeling Yami thrust into him hard one last time.

'Ah! YAMI!' Yugi cried out, releasing over his and Yami's bodies.

Yugi's muscles tightened, pushing Yami over his limit as well.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned, releasing inside of Yugi.

(**End of lemon!**)

Both of them were tense, their bodies slowly relaxing after their love making. Yami pulled out of Yugi, sighing he laid down next to Yugi and brushed his bangs out of his face.

'Are you…okay?' Yami asked through his pants.

Yugi nodded, giving a small smile 'That…felt good…'

Yami smiled 'I'm glad…you think so…'

Yugi cuddled next to Yami, closing his eyes 'I love you Yami…'

'Yeah, me too' Yami pulled Yugi closer 'I love you too Yugi'.

Yugi pulled Yami over so he laid on top of Yugi, Yugi reached up to kiss Yami on the lips and gave a small smile.

'I'm happy that you love me back' Yugi said quietly.

'What? Did you think I wouldn't?' Yami questioned.

Yugi giggled, shaking his head 'No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…' Yugi pouted 'Don't tease!'

Yami chuckled, giving a quick kiss on the lips 'Okay, I won't'.

Yami then lead his kissed from Yugi's lips and down to Yugi's neck, the smaller teen moaned and turned his head to the side so he exposed more of his neck. Yami hummed slightly at the feel of Yugi's fragile neck, finding a nice spot to suck on.

'Oh…Yami…' Yugi moaned.

Yami then placed his teeth on Yugi's neck, but before he could bite him he pulled away and sat up fast, hand going over his mouth like he was going to vomit. Yugi just stared confused at Yami, sitting up as well.

'Yami? Are you alright?' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, keeping his teeth clenched tightly together, though it was a little too tight as he felt the poison run out of his mouth. Yami stood up from the bed-not caring if he was naked or not by then-and ran out of the bedroom, locking himself in the bathroom. He quickly spat out the poison in the sink, panting heavily he looked up at his reflection in the mirror

Seconds later, the bathroom door knocked.

'Yami are you alright?' Yugi asked through the door.

'Yes' Yami panted, turning on the water to clean the sink 'Just…I'm fine'.

'You looked ill. Are you sure you're alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine' Yami sighed heavily 'I-I'm sorry. I'll be back in a minute'.

There was a few moments silence 'Okay' Yugi said quietly 'I'll wait then'.

Yami sighed when he heard Yugi move away, working on cleaning the sink and getting himself back to normal again.

* * *

Marik and Bakura looked up at the clock when they heard the front door opening, smirking as they did.

'What time do you call this Yami?' They asked with a chuckle.

'Sorry' Yami apologised as he poked his head in the living room 'Didn't see what the time was'.

'Yeah, and you didn't see the sky darken as well?'

'No'.

Yami moved away and climbed up the stairs, Bakura and Marik nodded to each other and got up to follow Yami. When he was on the landing, Bakura snuck behind him and grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back so he couldn't escape.

'Hey! What the hell!'

'Quick Marik!'

Marik quickly unzipped Yami's pants and slipped his hand inside. Yami blushed heavily and struggled some more.

'Get the hell off me! You pervs!'

'Eww' Marik took his hand back and wiped it on his pants 'He's soaking'.

'Oh really?' Bakura let go of Yami and stood by Marik's side 'I wonder why'.

Yami glared at them and zipped his pants back up, his face still a red colour.

'Got a little adventurous with Yugi eh?' Bakura asked.

'Oh shut up' Yami growled 'It's not like you don't do it either'.

'Yugi and Yami sitting in bed' Marik and Bakura sang 'S-H-A-G-G-I-N-G'.

'Shut up!'

They both laughed, ruffling Yami's hair only to wind him up some more.

'What's going on here then?'

The three teens turned to see Hayate and Mariko standing at the bottom of the stairs, Marik and Bakura walked casually down the stairs to them.

'He can explain it' Bakura said, hinting to Yami.

'Explain what?' Hayate asked.

'Why he had sex with a human' Marik replied.

'You bastards!' Yami shouted.

Marik and Bakura quickly legged it to the living room, not wanting to be in Yami's presence anymore. Hayate and Mariko looked up at Yami as he bit his lip.

'I think you'd better tell us everything' Hayate said.

* * *

Yami sat opposite Hayate in the dinning room, Mariko by Hayate's side as they listened to Yami explaining about his attraction to Yugi, right up to what had happened but a few hours ago-missing out the part where he almost bit Yugi. Hayate sighed, rubbing his forehead.

'You're going to have to end it with him Yami' Hayate ordered.

Yami stared up at him 'No! I won't!'

'Yami' Mariko pulled out a chair next to Hayate 'I know it's hard for you, but what happens if one day you can't help yourself and you hurt this boy?'

'But…I love him…'

'It's just the way it is Yami' Hayate explained.

Yami glared at them 'No! It's not fair!'

'Yami-'

'Why can't I be with him? Marik and Bakura have each other! You two have each other! But I can't be with someone? Well screw you! I'm going to live with Yugi if I have to be with him!'

'Now Yami, listen-'

'No! Go to hell!'

Yami then got up, running out of the dinning room and to the front door, he heard Hayate calling him back but Yami didn't stop for him. He opened the front door running out into the street and going to the only place he wanted to be.

***************************End of chapter 10********************************

Me: 'Yami's running away! Kinda'.

Diao: 'Yeah, we all know he won't go far'.

Me: 'But the question is…will he and Yugi be together?'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. I'm a vampire

Me: 'Yeah, it's pretty obvious what's gonna happen…or is it?'

Diao: 'Vann, reverse psychology does not work like that'.

Me: 'Oh, you ruin all my fun!'

Chapter 11-I'm a vampire

Yami ran straight through the town, only going to the one place he needed and wanted to be. He stopped outside the game shop and banged on the door, panting heavily as he saw a light in the shop came on and Yugi hurrying over, he opened the door and stared at Yami.

'Yami? What's wrong?' Yugi asked curiously.

'I just…I want to stay with you' Yami explained 'Can I stay with you tonight?'

'Yes of course' Yugi moved out of the way as Yami stepped in 'What happened?'

'I had an argument with my parents is all…I just wanted to be with you'.

Yugi locked the door and held Yami's hand, giving a small reassuring smile.

'Come on Yami, you'll be safe with me' Yugi comforted, leading Yami upstairs to the house.

* * *

After Yugi explained to his grandfather that Yami was staying round his house for that night, Yugi grabbed some cans of soda for the two of them and returned to his room where he had left Yami. He quickly finished off some homework he was doing before turning to Yami.

'So…what did you argue about?' Yugi asked quietly.

'Marik and Bakura told my parents…about us' Yami answered before taking a sip out of his can.

'Oh…I see…' Yugi looked down 'They…what do they think?'

'They think I'm going to hurt you'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, his face a little shocked by that 'Why would they think that? You're the sweetest and most kindest person I've ever met!'

'Yugi-'

'I mean, you couldn't even hurt a fly, so why would you hurt me?'

'Because I can' Yami looked away from Yugi 'Because I already tried to…and because I might try again…'

'Y-Yami…I don't know what you mean…'

Yami's crimson eyes turned to Yugi, biting his lip as he knew he couldn't hide away from Yugi anymore. He turned to face him then, setting the can aside.

'You…didn't think I was weird?' Yami asked 'That…there was something different about me?'

'N-No…should I have?'

'I…I'm not exactly normal…and if I tell you…you might not believe me. You might not love me anymore'.

Yugi got up to sit next to Yami on the bed, holding his hand and giving a comforting smile.

'I'll believe you Yami' Yugi reassured 'And I won't think anything differently about you Yami'.

Yami gave a nod, taking a deep breath before looking away from Yugi and closing his eyes 'I…I'm a vampire'.

There was silence between the two, Yugi's hand lifting slightly off of Yami's hand and he feared that Yugi was going to hate him. Yugi looked at Yami, expecting him to say he was joking.

'A…real one?' Yugi asked 'I mean…like in the movies where…they drink blood and turn into bats and such?'

Yami nodded his head 'Without the bat thing though…'

'I see…' Yugi sighed 'Well…it's different from what I thought…'

Yami sighed as well 'You don't have to hide it…go on…say you hate me'.

Yugi shook his head, moving closer to Yami and hugging his chest 'Like I said I don't think any differently about you. I still love you'.

Yami turned to him, a small blush on his face 'But…why do you? You should…hate me right?'

Yugi shook his head 'I don't care if you were an alien Yami…I'd still love you. You're still a kind and caring person, and that's all that matters to me. Besides…I think you'd be better of as a vampire'.

'How so?'

'Well…aren't vampires suppose to seduce their victims?'

'Err…I wouldn't know. I haven't seduced anyone'.

'Well, you could always try it out'.

Yami frowned 'Try it out?'

Yugi nodded giving a bit of a shy grin. Yami stared at him confused before realising what Yugi meant.

'Oh…right' Yami smiled 'Well…I suppose I could try it out. If it's alright with you'.

'It's very fine'.

Yugi reached up to kiss Yami on the lips, Yami didn't hesitate and kissed Yugi back, leaning him some so they laid down on the bed together.

* * *

Yugi looked up at Yami, resting on his chest as Yami played with Yugi's soft hair. Yugi sighed, snuggling down on his chest.

'Yami…do you sleep?' Yugi asked 'I mean…in the movies vampires sleep in coffins but…I can't imagine one for you…not that it's strange or…I'm not making no sense now'.

Yami chuckled, holding Yugi's hand and kissing the top of it 'It's okay. We don't sleep in coffins, but we don't sleep at all'.

'Oh…then I'll stay up with you'.

Yami chuckled, running his fingers through Yugi's hair 'You don't have to do that. I'll be fine. I'll enjoy watching you sleep'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'That sounds…a little perverted'.

Yami chuckled 'Well…who was it who suggested me to seduce you?'

Yugi giggled, giving a small blush and a roll of his eyes.

'Alright, that was me' Yugi admitted 'You liked it though'.

'Very' Yami chuckled.

Yugi sighed, closing his eyes ready for sleep as he enjoyed the touch from Yami's hands on his hair, gently stroking him to sleep.

'I love you Yami' Yugi mumbled out.

Yami smiled, looking down at Yugi on his chest 'I love you too'.

It wasn't soon until Yugi fell asleep, it took about an hour or so but he was fast asleep on Yami's chest. Yami kept stroking his hair through the night, worried that if he stopped Yugi would wake up and not get enough sleep. Yami smiled and him, seeing the peaceful sleep he was in, he lifted up Yugi's hand gently to kiss it again.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami whispered 'I love you'.

Yami gave it one last kiss before setting it down again and carried on stroking Yugi's hair.

****************************End of chapter 11*******************************

Me: 'Yeah, everyone knew Yugi would accept Yami. What a surprise'.

Diao: 'You sound a bit tired Vann'.

Me: 'Oh god yes' Rubs shoulder.

Diao: 'Well…you should take a break…'

Me: Groans.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. The quick meeting

Me: 'I wonder what can happen…hmm…'

Diao: 'Vann, you ate this morning right?'

Me: 'No…no time'.

Diao: 'That's why you're brain dead then'.

Chapter 12-The quick meeting

When the next morning came, Yami stayed with Yugi for a while before returning home. Knowing he couldn't keep away from his family for too long-and that Yugi accepted him as a vampire-he had to keep trying.

When Yami returned home he had to explain to his family that he had told Yugi about him being a vampire and that Yugi was fine with it. Though they scolded him for telling a human, they were surprisingly alright with it, and they apologised for upsetting Yami and asked for one thing from the teen.

'You want me to come over?' Yugi asked Yami when they were in school.

'Yeah. They want to meet you, you know…' Yami lowered his voice as Joey watched 'For obvious reasons'.

'Oh' Yugi smiled 'Well…sure. I'd love to come over'.

'Good. I just have to keep an eye on my brothers' They turned to look at Marik and Bakura who talked between themselves 'I have a feeling they'll take advantage of this'.

'Yeah…I'll just stay close to you' Yugi said nervously as he held Yami's hand.

* * *

After school was finished Yugi tagged along with Yami back to his house, calling his grandfather on the way to explain that he was going to Yami's and would be back late. They came to Yami's house in no time, unlocked the front door and let themselves in.

'I'm home' Yami called out as they took off their shoes, though there was no reply making them confused 'Marik? Bakura? Anyone?'

'Maybe they haven't come home yet' Yugi suggested.

'I guess…they usually are here before me though…'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, then wondering around the hallway 'This looks like a nice house…do you always go for the big houses?'

'Something like that' Yami lead Yugi into the living room, they both then sat on the sofa 'I guess…we'll have to wait for everyone to come home…'

'Where is everyone then?' Yugi asked.

'Mum and dad are most likely at work…Marik and Bakura…not to sure'.

'Oh…well we are alone for a while' Yugi scooted closer to Yami 'We don't have to sit here and wait, we can do something'.

Yami smiled, slipping his arms around Yugi's waist and pulling him closer 'I guess we can'.

Yami leant closer to Yugi, pressing his lips against Yugi's so they could start a passionate kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to pull him closer, and in an instant they had tipped over on the couch in their make out.

'Get a room'.

The two broke the kiss and sat up as Marik and Bakura stood at the door with smirks on their faces, they both blushed but Yami was the one glaring at his brothers.

'Didn't you hear us come in?' Yami asked in a growl.

'Of course' Bakura replied.

'We just chose to ignore you' Marik finished with a chuckle.

Yami mumbled some things then, knowing that his brothers would do all they could do to make things worse for him and Yugi.

* * *

It was a few hours before Yami's parents came back home, but he introduced Yugi to his parents and had a decent conversation as his father kept Marik and Bakura in bay. Yami was a little nervous at first with his parents reactions, but they seemed fine with Yugi, making Yami a little surprised that they got on so well together.

When it got later and darker, Yugi had to go home by then, so he said his goodbyes to Yami's family and let Yami walk him home that night. They walked together down the dark street, holding hands and looking around at the empty street they walked down.

'You're family is nice' Yugi said, giving a smile 'The way you said it, I thought they'd be ripping my head off'.

Yami chuckled 'Yeah well…they surprised me too…I didn't think they'd let you date me still…after all I did tell you about me'.

Yugi sighed 'Though…I'm glad you did'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Why?'

'Because it's the truth' Yugi explained holding both of Yami's hands so they had to stop walking 'I much rather prefer the truth then you lying to me for the rest of my life. So, I'm glad you finally told me'.

'Oh' Yami smiled slightly, kissing Yugi on the forehead 'Well…I'm happy you accepted me. I would've thought you'd hate me or something…'

'I could never hate you' Yugi reached up and kissed Yami on the lips 'I love you far too much to ever hate you'.

Yami smiled 'I love you too Yugi' Yami leant down and kissed Yugi on the lips for a little while longer, but Yugi broke it as he gave a smile.

'We can kiss all we want tomorrow, but if I don't get home soon, I'll be grounded' Yugi explained.

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Yeah okay. I would hate that to happen'.

Yugi giggled as they started walking again, Yugi gave a small sigh 'Perhaps I can come over your house again'.

'No'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'No?'

'No. I wouldn't want to think what Marik and Bakura would do' Yami sighed heavily 'They'll have a field day'.

Yugi giggled again, leaning against Yami slightly 'Poor Yami. You must have it hard'.

'Yeah. You think Joey's bad? You should see them when it's me on my own'.

Yugi sighed, kissing Yami on the cheek 'Hang in there Yami'.

'Yeah…I'll try' Yami reassured, holding Yugi's hand tighter.

********************************End of chapter 12***************************

Me: 'And that's the end…but not for long!'

Diao: 'Oh jeez'.

Me: 'That's right, I still have a few more chapters to do. Hmm…what could they be?'

Diao: 'I dare not want to know'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Choice

Me: 'Yes. Time jumps, you gotta love them'.

Diao: 'One day someone will tell you to not do time jumps, what will you do then?'

Me: 'I'll say it's impossible as most chapters move on in time'.

Diao: 'Damn…'

Chapter 13-Choice

Two years had passed, they had left school and by now everyone was eighteen-though Yami was still obviously sixteen. The two were still dating each other, and had got closer during the years that had passed.

Yugi and Yami stood by a bridge after finishing a date, Yugi leaned over the edge and watched the water running underneath before turning to Yami and smiling.

'I'm getting as tall as you Yami' Yugi giggled as he stood by Yami, measuring himself up against the vampire-only being a little under Yami's own height.

'I know' Yami chuckled 'One day you'll be bigger then me'.

'Yeah. And I'll be giving you all the snuggles' Yugi giggled, then holding Yami's hand 'Yami…'

'Yeah?'

'Umm….I don't want you to think it's a rash decision. Because I have thought about it for a very long time…but…I want to become a vampire as well'.

Yami's eyes widened and he turned to Yugi 'You what?'

'I want to be a vampire so…so I can stay with you' Yugi leant against Yami and looked up at him 'Don't…you like it?'

'No! You can't…it would be wrong and…no!'

'Yami…I just…want to be with you. And I know what I'm going to tell my grandpa and Joey…I just don't want to go on without you' Yugi nuzzled into his arm 'I love you too much'.

'I love you too…which is why I don't want to do it'.

'But Yami…do you want to live without me then?'

'No I just…' Yami sighed 'I just don't want you to become what I have…a monster'.

'You're not Yami' Yugi hugged Yami gently and rested against his shoulder 'You're lovely, you're sweet and I love you. I don't think you're a monster Yami…'

Yami sighed, hugging the teen back as he thought over what Yami was trying to convince him to do.

* * *

When Yami got home later that day, he told his parents what Yugi had told them, expecting them to go along with him. Though to his surprise and shock, they were agreeing with Yugi.

'How can you say yes so easily?' Yami questioned, getting clearly frustrated by the subject.

'Well you already said he had thought about it for a while' Mariko explained 'And he has thought through what he's going to tell his family. He seems to have thought this out'.

'Well I don't care what you say! I'm not going to ruin his life!'

Yami then marched out of the living room, ignoring his brothers who stood by the door as he marched up to his room and slammed the door shut. Marik and Bakura looked at each other as they shrugged their shoulders, not sure what to do in the situation.

* * *

The next day Yugi came over to Yami's, he sat with Yami on his bed in an embrace. Yugi smiled and snuggled into his chest.

'This is what I love best' Yugi said softly 'Just being in your arms, makes me feel relaxed and safe…'

'Yeah…I feel the same way too'.

Yugi smiled, looking up at Yami then 'Did…you tell your parents?'

Yami sighed 'Yeah…'

'What did they say?'

'They wouldn't mind, as long as you're really sure about it'.

Yugi bit his lip 'But…you still don't like it?'

'No. I don't…I don't want to turn your life into ruin. I don't want to hurt you…'

'You won't Yami. I want this. I want to be with you…do you not like me that much?'

Yami shook his head 'No, I love you so much…I don't want to hurt you'.

'Yami' Yugi held Yami's face and kissed his lips 'I know you won't hurt me…and that's because you love me, I just want to be with you Yami'.

Yami stared softly at the teen 'You…really want to do this…right?'

Yugi nodded 'More then anything else'.

Yami sighed as he sat up then, holding Yugi's waist before tipping him over so he laid on his back and he laid over Yugi.

'I guess I don't have much choice…' Yami whispered, kissing Yugi's lips 'You know you can't turn back right?'

Yugi nodded, holding Yami's hand tightly in his 'I know. I want this though'.

Yami nodded, then leaning closer he placed a small kiss on Yugi's neck before sinking his teeth into his skin. Yugi gasped and held tightly to Yami's hand and the bed sheets as he cried out while Yami bit him. Yami kept firmly on the teen until he felt the poison go into Yugi's neck, he then let go of Yugi, panting somewhat and wiping the blood around his mouth.

Yugi whimpered and still clung to the bed sheets and to Yami's hand as the pain persisted. Yami held Yugi's face in his hands as a few tears ran down his face.

'I'm sorry Yugi…' Yami said quietly 'I'm so sorry…'

Yugi couldn't speak back, the pain silencing his throat as he simply closed his eyes and fell limp. Yami sighed, knowing Yugi would wake up later feeling better, and obviously a vampire.

Yami moved Yugi up his bed and pulled back the covers so Yugi would be more comfortable in his bed, tucking the sleeping teen in Yami moved off the bed and left Yugi on his own in his room. Yami sighed and run a hand through his hair, he then walked down the corridor.

'Hey Yami' Marik leaned out of the door 'Where you off to? Date? Where's Yugi?'

'Asleep' Yami replied 'I'm just going out for a while, can you look after Yugi if he wakes up?'

'Sure…what shall I tell him when he wakes up?'

'Just tell him I've gone out'.

'Alright' Marik leaned against the door 'Don't be too long'.

Yami didn't answer, just kept on walking until he came to the stairs and left the house. Marik sighed and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Marik thought to himself as he went back in his room. Hoping that Yami would be back soon and he was wrong.

*****************************End of chapter 13******************************

Me: 'Anyone who says Twilight, I will kill them'.

Diao: 'Hey Vann'.

Me: Looks.

Diao: 'Twilight'.

Me: Glares 'I will kill you Diao. Slowly and painfully'.

Diao: 'Yeah, sure you will'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Vampires together

Me: 'I'm saying that this will be the last one'.

Diao: 'Okay. Jeez. Why did you create an argument out of it?'

Me: '…I don't know…'

Chapter 14-Vampires together

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, feeling a bit dazed by his transformation. He sat up slowly in the bed and looked around his surroundings, he realised immediately that he was in Yami's room and the memories came back to him.

His hand felt around his neck, feeling the small holes in his skin. He took a deep breath and looked around for Yami, though was surprised to not find him in the room.

Yugi slipped out of the bed only to fall to his knees, he groaned and cursed to himself as he pushed himself back up and walked to the bedroom door, looking out into the corridor before stumbling around with his hand on the wall.

'Yugi?' Yugi turned to see Marik standing at the door 'You alright?'

'Fine' Yugi replied softly 'W-Where's Yami?'

'Err…' Marik rubbed the back of his head 'I think he went out for a while…'

'Where?'

'I don't know' Marik looked down at his watch 'Wow…he's been gone for a few hours…'

Yugi sighed and carried on walking 'I'll go and find him then'.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

'Yes'.

Yugi carried on stumbling until he came to the stairs and walked down them, Marik sighed and crossed his arms.

'I knew there'd be trouble' He muttered to himself.

* * *

Yami leaned on the bridge looking over the water and seeing his reflection in the water, he sighed and hugged his arms. Yami turned when he heard a couple walk past, looking up when they chuckled and held each others hand and then left the bridge. Yami sighed and went back to staring at the water.

"That's how me and Yugi used to be…" Yami thought depressingly "I wonder…if when he wakes up…he'll hate me…though it's not Yugi's style to do that…"

'Yami?'

Yami looked up and saw Yugi wobbling towards him, he quickly acted and moved closer to hold Yugi.

'Yugi, what are you doing here?' Yami asked as he helped Yugi to the wall of the bridge 'You shouldn't be walking around'.

'I had to find you…' Yugi looked up at Yami, giving a small smile 'I was upset I didn't see you when I woke up…'

Yami nodded and looked away 'I…I'm sorry Yugi…'

'What for?'

'For doing this to you' His hand brushed over Yugi's neck where the bite marks were 'I've taken…everything from you…'

'But you haven't' Yugi reached up to kiss Yami gently on the lips 'I have you now…and that's all that matters to me'.

'Well you shouldn't have to be like this…I mean a vampire'.

Yugi frowned and crossed his arms 'So you would've preferred me as a human when I can age and get wrinkly and die then?'

'At least you would be normal'.

'Yami' Yugi reached up and held his face 'I would've hated aging more and more, and seeing you grow away from me. It would've been the worst thing in the world-I probably would've killed myself if you moved away. So…I'm glad I'm with you Yami'.

'If…you say so'.

Yugi smiled and reached up to give Yami a kiss on the lips 'Besides…you wouldn't want to kiss a wrinkle old man version of me'.

'Yes I would' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I would kiss you if you were the most ugliest person on the world, because I love you'.

'Well that's reassuring' Yugi giggled and held Yami's hand 'I love you as well Yami'.

'I guess…having you around won't be so bad' Yami said quietly as he intertwined their fingers.

'You make it sound like having me is a nuisance'.

Yami chuckled and rested his forehead against Yugi's 'Well you are, you're such a troublesome person to me. I wonder if you're even worth it'.

'Yami!' Yugi hit Yami's arm, making the older one chuckle 'You're a meanie!'

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Yami laughed and hugged Yugi closer 'How about we go home?'

'That sounds nice. Will we have an evening together as well?'

'I doubt it' Yami sighed and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder 'With Marik and Bakura around I doubt we'll get any peace'.

Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'Take me home Yami'.

'Okay' Yami reached down and picked Yugi up in his arms 'Home sounds good to me too'.

Yugi smiled and rested his head on Yami's shoulder while he carried him back to his home.

* * *

The two came home some minutes later, Yami carried Yugi into their room, setting the smaller teen on the bed before sitting next to him.

'So…how are you feeling?' Yami asked 'I mean, after that bite…'

'I'll be fine' Yugi smiled and moved over to Yami, resting against his chest 'So, what are the rules of this house?'

'Only one thing' Yami smirked and kissed Yugi's neck 'Don't let Marik and Bakura bug you'.

Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'I think that'll be easy to remember'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi hummed and kissed back as Yami leant him back so he touched the bed to start a make out with Yami.

******************************End of chapter 14*****************************

Me: 'Yes a touching chapter'.

Diao: 'Not for me'.

Me: 'Nobody cares about you'.

Diao: 'Well that's a nice way of putting it!'

Me: 'It's the truth!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	15. A new beginning

Me: 'It's ending with a familiar beginning'.

Diao: 'Are you hinting something?'

Me: 'No'.

Chapter 15-A new beginning

Marik and Bakura sat together in the car, Bakura leaning against Marik as they drove to their new house. Mariko and Hayate sitting in the front of the car while Yugi and Yami had the back seat to themselves. Marik rolled his eyes.

'Can't you do something about them?' Marik groaned.

Yami sat up and leaned on the back of the seats 'Don't you just hate irony?'

'Shut up!' Marik growled as he pushed Yami away.

Yami chuckled and turned back to Yugi as he sorted out his hair from the heavy make out, then reaching up and giving a small kiss on Yami's lips.

'Maybe we should stop for now' Yugi whispered.

'Oh no, please' Yami pleaded 'I want them to know how I feel'.

'Listen to your boyfriend Yami' Bakura added.

Yami groaned and sat up, letting Yugi to sit up and rest against his chest. Yami put his arm around Yugi, giving him a small kiss on Yugi's head.

'Finally some peace' Marik sighed heavily.

Yami glared at Marik, only getting a small kiss on the cheek by Yugi to distract him for the rest of his journey.

* * *

They soon arrived at their new home, the teens immediately headed straight upstairs and started claiming rooms which lead to some arguments between Yami and Bakura and Marik. Though soon they agreed and Yugi and Yami had their bedroom, Yugi opened the large window and took a deep breath.

'This room is so huge Yami' Yugi giggled and turned to him 'Are you sure your parents won't mind this room more?'

'Not at all' Yami walked over, slipping his arms around Yugi's waist 'Besides…this door has a lock'.

'Which is better because?'

'Because' Yami smirked and shut the door before locking it 'We can have the room all to ourselves without people barging in on us'.

Yugi giggled as Yami walked back over and pulled him into an embrace.

'It would still be weird' Yugi said 'I mean…people will still hear…'

'Not unless we're quiet' Yami smirked and kissed Yugi's neck.

Yugi giggled and played with Yami's hair 'You mean, right now? With no bed?'

'If you want to that is' Yami nibbled Yugi's neck, making him moan 'I'm dying to get my body flexing again'.

'Oh Yami…' Yugi moaned as he leant against the wall, letting Yami kiss lower to the front of his throat.

Then there was a banging on their door 'Oi! You can't lock yourselves away until the men put your stuff in there!' Marik shouted through the door 'So come on out!'

Yami groaned and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder 'I doubt we'll get any peace in a while…'

Yugi giggled and patted Yami's head 'We're all just excited I guess. I'm sure once it'll calm down we'll have time'.

'Yeah…' Yami smirked 'We should set up the bed first'.

Yugi giggled 'Agreed, but we need to unlock the door first'.

'Right' Yami stood up and walked back over to the door to unlock it, holding his hand out to Yugi 'Come on, we can go and explore around'.

'Sounds good to me' Yugi held Yami's hand as they left their room and looked around their new house.

When they got to their garden, they walked around it before Yugi stopped Yami and reached up to kiss him on the lips.

'I love you Yami' Yugi said quietly.

Yami smiled 'I love you too' Yami kissed him on the forehead 'And I'm sure our new life will be great too'.

'I'm sure it will be' Yugi then smirked 'Seeing as all you can think about is us in bed'.

Yami laughed and nuzzled Yugi's nose 'Well…we need to feel comfortable in our surroundings and all…'

'That's the biggest lie I've ever heard' Yugi giggled as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'But I still like the thought nevertheless'.

'I thought you would' Yami held Yugi's waist as he pulled him into a passionate kiss, keeping him there even when they were being called back.

* * *

Me: 'This is the end. My only friend-'

Diao: 'Vann! No singing!'

Me: 'Oh okay. Well, it is the end'.

Diao: 'At last eh?'

Me: 'Don't be so insensitive'.

Diao: 'And you're not?'

Agil ^^'

Me: 'Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who read and review this, but damn I thought it would end a lot quicker. Kinda surprised myself there'.

Diao: 'Indeed you did'.

Me: 'Yup, yup'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reviewing and reading!'


End file.
